


Reunion

by Oriana



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana/pseuds/Oriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Girl Team. Speed and Trixie are reunited after eight years for their best friends' wedding. Tensions arise as the two try to make it through a week without killing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Speed Racer is the property of Speed Racer Enterprises. I don't not own any of the characters, except those of my own creation.
> 
> You will notice that Speed is quite different in this story from the character in the anime, picture Sam Malone from the TV show, Cheers. As for Trixie, she's one hundred percent Diane Chambers, also from Cheers. Based on those two characters, you know sparks are going to fly!
> 
> I think Speed might have a little Sawyer (Lost) and a lot of Charlie Harper ( 2 1/2 Men) mixed in there, too.

Pops Racer hung up the phone; the frustration plainly showed on his face. "Nothing. Inspector Detector's men can't find a trace of him. It's like he fell off the earth."

Mom Racer felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. "He's somewhere… I just think he's confused or too scared to come home after what happened between us."

"Who knows what's going on in the head of his? The only thing anybody knows for sure is that the last time he was seen was three days ago at the airport bar where he drank nearly a whole bottle of Jack Daniels. When the bar closed for the night, he left and nobody's seen hide nor hair of him since. He must've been pretty drunk to leave his car in the airport parking lot. The Inspector said that they would probably have found him by now if he had been driving. Although, there's a good chance he'd have ended up in jail on a DUI charge..." Pops' voice trailed off.

"It's not like Speed to drink," Mom said. "It's because of _them_ that he ended up in that bar. I told you that Dallas Maverick was up to no good. But, did you listen to me? No. Same thing with her father." She shook her head. "Because you turned a deaf ear to me, our son is missing."

Pops sighed. His wife was right. She had seen right through the Mavericks. Why hadn't he? "He'll be found," he said.

"I hope so." Mom gazed out the window hoping against hoping that she would see Speed stride up the walk. "I wish I hadn't scolded him the other day. He's so sensitive; it must have hurt him to have us turn against him." She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer, _"Dear God, please let us find Speed. Let him be safe."_ She opened her eyes again. "I love you, Speed. Please come home."

\---

Janine Trotter sat at her boyfriend, Sparky's, kitchen table; a glass of iced tea in front of her. She'd just gotten off the phone with Trixie Shimura, who had arrived safe and sound at JFK Airport in New York and was settling into her new apartment in Manhattan. Janine knew that the move had been hard on her friend. The last thing she wanted to do was tell her that Speed had gone missing. The young woman was still in love with him, even though he'd treated her poorly.

While Janine had been angry with Speed, she was still worried about him. He had been thrown for a loop when he found out that Dallas Maverick and her father, Paladin, had been using the Racers for their own gain. The fact that Speed had fallen hard for the blonde beauty had made things doubly difficult for him. When he found out the truth about Dallas his world fell apart and that was when he took off. Sparky was once again out looking for him. Janine wondered if he should even bother at this point. Speed obviously didn't want to be found.

She started at the sound of the front door opening. Was he back already? He had said he would most likely be gone for a few hours and it had only been a little over thirty minutes since he'd left.

Janine did a double take as Sparky stood in the doorway holding Speed up with one arm. She was shocked at the young racer's appearance. His clothes were filthy, as was his hair which stuck out at odd angles. His eyes were glassy and his face was pale. There was nearly three days growth of beard on his face.

"Speed! Sparky, what happened to him? Is he all right?" she asked.

"I don't know," the Go Team's mechanic answered. "He's pretty messed up."

"Where did you find him?"

"Maple Lane Park. He was sitting under a tree, way back in the farthest corner by the duck pond. He didn't even recognize me. I'm still not sure if he does."

"What made you look there?"

"When we were kids we used to hide out there because it was pretty much out of sight. Something told me that's where I'd find him."

Janine helped Speed over to the sofa. "You want something to drink?" she asked.

The shake of his head was barely perceptible. "No more…" he said in strained whisper.

"No more?" Janine asked, looking at Sparky.

"I think he means no more booze," her boyfriend replied. "Janine, he's been on a three day bender. The guy is totally sloshed."

"Coffee. He needs coffee." She squatted down so that she was on face level with Speed. "I'll get you some coffee, okay?"

"Yeah… Could use some coffee," he said; his voice a little stronger.

Janine pulled Sparky aside. "What he really needs is a bath. He's a mess."

Sparky nodded. "Let me get him in the shower. I'm sure I've got something he can wear 'cause his clothes are nothing more than trash now."

\---

Forty-five minutes later, Speed had showered; shaved and was wearing a pair of Sparky's sweat pants and a flannel shirt. Wrapped in a wool blanket, he sipped a cup of black coffee.

"Feeling any better?" Janine asked.

Speed nodded. "Yeah, lots. Thanks."

"Are you hungry? I can make you some soup."

"No," Speed responded, "not right now. My stomach's doing flip-flops. It's a wonder I can even keep this coffee down."

"Well, you let me know if you feel like eating anything, okay?"

Speed once again nodded.

"I called your folks and let them know I found you and that you're all right," Sparky said.

"Why'd do that for?" Speed couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"They were worried about you, Speed."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Like my old man gives a damn about me after what happened. And I doubt my Mom cares anymore either."

Janine lightly touched his arm. "Speed, everyone was worried about you. Your poor mother has been crying her eyes out. Pops has been beside himself. Sparky was combing the streets looking for you."

"What about you?" Speed asked. "I'm sure it must thrill you to no end that your prediction came true. Dallas screwed me over and broke my heart, just like you said she would. Happy?"

"No. I think what she did to you stinks. What her father did to your family... I feel awful."

"Still, I bet you couldn't wait to tell Trixie all about it."

Janine shook her head. "She doesn't know a thing, Speed. Honestly? I don't think she wants to hear anything about you right now."

"I guess I can't blame her after what I did," he said. "I really treated her like crap. No wonder she hates me."

She shrugged. "I really don't know how she feels about you at this point, Speed."

"Uh huh, right." He threw his head back and yawned. "I'm so tired all of a sudden."

Sparky arose from the chair. "You must be exhausted. Why don't you take a nap, buddy? Janine and I will be out on the porch if you need anything."

"Okay," Speed lay down and closed his eyes as he felt the inevitable crash coming on.

"Oh, and don't worry yourself over Dallas. She's not worth it," Sparky said.

"Not Dallas," Speed sobbed, burying his face into the pillow, "Trixie… "

Neither of them heard his words and he never let anyone know how he truly felt. Instead he drowned his feelings in alcohol until there was nothing left to feel.

\---

Speed spent the next two months living on Sparky's couch. Unable to deal with his guilt, he avoided any contact with his parents. He paid his fine and also decided not to contest the decision of the Racing Commission, much to the dismay of the Driver's Union. But, he knew he couldn't finish out the season, not with the turmoil he was going through. Times, emotionally, were rough on him. He spent his nights in the bars, trying to forget his problems and woke up paying for it the next morning. There was no way he could continue racing when he could barely function until well past noon. Even then, he didn't bother to change out of his sweat pants until the evening when he would finally dress and, if he felt like it, shower and shave.

It exasperated Sparky to leave the house in the morning and come home in the early afternoon to find Speed still on the couch, asleep. It also annoyed Janine that Speed had pretty much moved in.

"I thought it was supposed to be temporary," she told Sparky.

"It is. He'll be gone once he's back on his feet."

Janine crossed her arms as she glanced over at Speed, dozing on the couch after another night of heavy drinking. "How can that happen when he spends the majority of his time here, off his feet?"

"Give the guy a break, he's been through a lot," Sparky said.

"I was willing to give him a break when this first happened. But, it's been over two months now and I think he's just taking advantage of your good will at this point. He knows he's overstayed his welcome, I can tell by the way he's been avoiding the both of us. Don't even get me started on his hanging out with that Alpha creep, Zoomer Slick."

"Aw, Slick's not that bad," Sparky said. "He did quit the Alpha Team, you know, so that's gotta count for something."

"Huh. Once an Alpha always an Alpha," Janine said. "Listen, from now on, if you want to hang out with me we do it at my place. I really can't stomach coming here and seeing _your friend_ lying around like a bum."

Sparky sighed. "All right, I'll talk to him later when we get back from the store." He held the door open for her as they left his apartment.

\---

Speed had been awake and overheard Janine and Sparky's argument. "Am I really that bad?" he wondered. He went into the bathroom and took a long look at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the image that stared back at him.

"Geez… I look like crap." He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face, feeling facial stubble. "When's the last time I shaved?" He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Hell, when's the last time I took a shower?" Stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the shower. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand and stood under the steaming spray and felt a bit of life come back into him.

After nearly half an hour he finished his shower and then shaved. "I really needed that," he said.

As he was getting dressed his cell phone rang. He took a quick glance at the number and sighed. "What's up, Slick?"

"There's a big party goin' down at Pete's Ale House tonight. You're gonna be there, right?"

"No. I'm gonna hang out here."

"What? You can't miss this, Racer, it's the biggest party of the year!" Zoomer Slick exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude, some other time. I gotta go." He ended his call and put the phone in his pocket. "I need to get outta here for a while."

It was a beautiful, if chilly, afternoon. Shrugging into his leather jacket, he bounded out the front door. "I think I'll walk for a change. The fresh air'll do me good," he said.

He walked the couple of miles into town and when his stomach started to rumble, decided to stop at the Gold Star Diner. The manager led him to a booth towards the back of he place. A very attractive waitress came up to him with a menu. "Hi, my name is Daisy. I'll be your server this afternoon."

Speed smiled. Daisy was quite pretty with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, sparkling brown eyes and a beautiful smile. He couldn't help but notice the way her tongue played across her lips as she spoke. There was a stirring in his groin that he hadn't felt in a long time. He quickly averted his gaze and looked down at her name tag. That might have been a mistake as she wore a very low-cut blouse. When she bent down to hand him the menu, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," she said; winking before she turned and walked away.

 _"Oh man... I'm gonna lose it right here. It's been ages since a girl's made feel like this,"_ he thought. _"Of course, that could be because I've been a zombie for the past couple a months and haven't been able to feel much of anything."_ Shaking the haze from his brain he perused the menu and decided to order the Meat Loaf Special.

Daisy delivered his meal; lingering so that she could flirt with him.

"So... What time do you work until?" he asked between bites of the meat loaf, which he found to be delicious.

"You're my last customer. If you want to get technical, I'm already off the clock. Although, since you're still eating I have to wait until you're done before I can leave."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know I was holding you up."

She smiled. "You're not. Honestly, I'm in no hurry to leave."

He returned her smile, only a bit more seductively. "Me, neither." He motioned to the seat across from him. "Would you like to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred.

It started raining before he finished his meal. Daisy offered to drive him home. He ended up at her apartment; never making it back to Sparky's that night.

He finally arrived home at eleven am the next day.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sparky asked. "When you didn't come home last night I thought maybe you went off the deep end again."

"Nah, I'm fine. It was raining, so I spent the night with a new friend," Speed replied; a mysterious grin on his face. He went to the closet and started removing the clothes that he had bought while staying there.

"What are you doing?" Sparky asked.

"Packing. I've taken advantage your hospitality long enough. I think it's about time I got my sorry ass outta here. You got a bag or something I can put these in?"

"Sure. I've got an extra duffel bag you can use," Sparky said.

"Great, thanks!" Speed hummed as he neatly folded his clothes and placed them on the couch while he waited for Sparky to return. He was in a wonderful mood.

"Here," Sparky said, tossing the bag on the floor. "You got some place to go?"

"Yeah. I found a nice little apartment over on 12th St. It's affordable and within walking distance of just about everything. I couldn't pass it up."

"Wow, sounds great. So, when did you get this apartment?"

"This morning. My friend helped me find it," Speed said.

"Your friend sounds like a nice guy."

"Girl," Speed said; his eyes twinkling. "And yes, she's nice. _Very_ nice."

Sparky comprehended what Speed meant. "I get it. Well, good for you. She certainly helped cheer you up. I guess when I meet her I can thank her in person for getting you out of that nasty funk you've been in."

"Well, I don't know if you'll ever get to meet her because I'm not sure if I'm going to see her again. The last thing I want is to get involved in any kind of relationship," Speed said.

"Huh?" Sparky asked; dumbfounded. Speed had obviously slept with the young woman. Why would he do that if he didn't want to get involved with her?

"She's a great girl, Sparky. But, there are lots of other great girls out there and I intend to meet as many of them as I can."

\---

Speed tried to make good on his promise, much to the dismay of his family. Though, some other positives did happen. He cut down his drinking to a manageable level; sometimes not even drinking at all when he went out. He made amends with his parents and was relieved to find out that Paladin only got away with a small portion of the family's savings. Some years ago, Mom had opened up account where she saved up any left over money from the family's weekly budget. It added up to quite a bit! As for the engine, Pops still had the original, hand-drawn, plans and vowed to make them even better. "Let the Mavericks have the other ones, my new engine will put theirs to shame."

What of the Mavericks? Paladin was finally brought down when he scammed the wrong person, a man of some wealth who was also connected to organized crime. Threatened within an inch of his life, he slunk back into the shadows; living on the money he made off Pops' engine. Dallas married a wealthy, older man. She had no choice when her father left her to fend for herself after he went into hiding. Unfortunately, Dallas didn't have the necessary life skills to survive. She was lucky to find someone who wanted a trophy wife. She ended up having a couple of children and was often left alone while her husband went off on business trips. She was miserable. Speed didn't want to know anything about it. "Dallas is a part of my past that I don't want to revisit," he would say when confronted with any information about her.

Speed raced the next season and his record was nearly perfect. He complied with random testing, which was part of his agreement with the Racing Commission. He didn't worry, as drugs were something he would never do. The press, alas, continued with their obsession of all things Speed. He didn't help matters any with his well-known sexual exploits and partying.

Speed's family and friends worried about the way he was conducting his life. Sparky eventually confronted him about it. "I know it's none of my business, Speed, but do you really think it's such a good idea to be catting around so much? I'd think you'd like to find one girl and be with her. You're kind of getting the reputation of a player."

Speed shrugged. "Don't worry about me, Sparky. I know what I'm doing. I've been told, more than once, that I'm shallow. Well, this is the kind of life shallow guys like me lead. I'll be fine." He winked, smiled and took off in the Mach Five to practice for the next race.

Sparky watched him drive away. "I don't get you at all anymore, Speed. But, if you're happy, I guess I'm happy for you. One thing's for sure, you're the best driver in the world right now. Nobody can touch you, so you must be doing something right."

 


	2. The Guys

The U-Haul truck pulled up to the black, wrought iron fence. A hand reached out and punched the intercom.

"Who the hell is it?" a tired, raspy voice demanded.

"It's me, Sparky. You're helping me move today, remember?"

"Come back in like three hours. It's too damned early," the annoyed voice replied.

"It's nine am, I'd hardly call that too damned early."

"Sez you..."

"Hey, come on, you promised," Sparky reminded him.

A string of muddled obscenities could be heard coming over the intercom before the gate, with a tired creak, slowly opened.

"Idiot. He knew he had to get up and help me, yet he went out anyway. And from the sound of his voice, he was probably feeling no pain last night."

He pulled the rented truck up to the front of the estate, took a swig from his bottle of water and waited. About fifteen minutes later, a figure wearing a blue and red racing jacket, a baseball cap and sunglasses trudged down the steps. The young man looked more asleep than awake as he opened the door and stumbled into the passenger side of the truck.

"Coffee," Gregory "Speed" Racer mumbled. He hunkered down in his seat and pulled the hat farther down on his head.

"How did I know that would be the first word you'd say to me?" Sparky said. "I stopped and got you a 60 ounce cup of black coffee."

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Speed took a long sip of the brew. "Man, I really needed that."

Sparky chuckled. Whatever Speed had done the previous evening he was paying for it today. "What time did you get home last night?"

"I was home about eleven," Speed said.

"Eleven? Then, why are you so tired?"

"I said I got I home at eleven. I didn't say I went to sleep."

"Oh." The Go Team's mechanic chuckled a second time as comprehension sunk in. "I hope she was worth it."

Speed grinned wickedly. "She most definitely was."

"Where is she now?"

"Home. She left 'bout four. Said she had to get home to feed her cat, which was fine with me; I'd already had my fun for the night." He sighed. "Man, that chick could do things… " He shook his head, smiling. "You don't wanna hear that stuff."

"No, I don't," Sparky said. "You gonna bring her to the wedding?"

"Are you kidding?" Speed said. "If I bring anyone it'll be Bunny."

"Bunny. What's with you and her? She seems to be the only woman who you go out with on a semi-regular basis."

Speed took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "We've got this understanding, Bunny and me. We get together when the mood strikes us, no strings attached. It's perfect."

"If you say so. Me? I'm a one-woman man. I could never juggle all those girls like you do."

Speed laughed. "It's an art."

"I suppose. Still, it would be nice to see you finally settle down."

"What? And deprive all those lovely ladies out there of the _Speed Racer Experience_?"

"Oh brother!" Sparky said, rolling his eyes.

"Just sayin'!" He changed the subject; feeling more alert now that his coffee had kicked in. "So, when's the final tux fitting?"

"Tomorrow," Sparky replied.

Speed groaned. "Please tell me that it's not in the morning."

"Don't worry. I made the appointment for one o'clock."

"Good. Because I really need to catch up on my sleep. I'm hittin' the sack early tonight."

"You say that now. But, I bet later Slick'll drag you out to the bar and you'll be singing a different tune."

Speed nodded. "That could very well happen. Especially if there are a lot of hot chicks hanging out. Can never get enough of 'em, ya know?"

Sparky laughed. "Ah, not really."

"Too bad. You don't know what you're missing, buddy. But, whatever happens tonight, I'll be there for the fitting."

"Good. I know you won't let me down. You are, after all, my Best Man."

"And don't you forget it!" He grinned and reached into his jacket pocket.

"No," Sparky admonished him. "This is a rental truck. I don't want to pay to have the damn thing fumigated."

"Don't be such a cheapskate. It's not like you don't pull in the big bucks now that our team is a success."

"So what? I don't believe in wasting money. Plus, it's a disgusting habit that you need to break."

"I enjoy it, okay?" Speed said defensively.

"I don't see how filling your lungs with poison could be considered enjoyable. Like they say, though, it's your life. You wanna indulge in your habit, be my guest," Sparky said. "Just please don't do it in the truck."

"Well if it upsets you that much I guess I can wait until we're outside."

"Thanks," Sparky said. "Uh Speed, there's one other thing... Could you maybe shave that off?" he asked; motioning to the goatee that Speed was currently sporting.

"Why? It drives the girls crazy."

"I know. But Janine has this thing about having a clean-shaven wedding party."

"Geez, she's a real Bridezilla! But, because she's marrying my best friend I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Speed shrugged. "Not really a big deal anyway. It's not like I can't grow it back in a couple of days."

Sparky smiled inwardly. Speed might grow it back or he might not. He might also grow a mustache, or full beard. Or else remain clean-shaven. You never knew with him. He was even more mercurial when it came to his hair. Three years ago, he grew it long and tied it back in a ponytail. Then, he cut it super-short. Now, he wore it a bit shaggy, with bangs. About the only thing Speed hadn't done was shave his head. He left that look to Zoomer Slick, the newest member of the Go Team.

The mechanic sighed as he remembered back to a time when Speed's style remained pretty much stagnant, when he steadily dated one girl, when he shunned the spotlight and was humble. All that had changed when Speed changed, eight years ago.

\---

They arrived at The Woodland Hills Condominium Complex where Janine and Sparky would be living after they got back from their honeymoon. Sparky pulled the truck in front of his condo.

"So, where's Slick?" Sparky asked. "I thought he was meeting us."

"He told me he was," Speed said. He looked to his right and saw a red sports car. "Look! There's his car. The idiot parked in front of the wrong condo."

"Okay, so his car's here, but I still don't see him."

Speed removed his sunglasses, squinting in the glare, as he scanned the complex looking for his friend. He noticed a man with a bald head chatting with a very attractive, auburn-haired woman who was holding a small, white dog. "There he is. Oh and it looks like he's way out of his league!" He jumped out of the truck; grabbing Sparky's bottle of water as he tossed his hat through the open window.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see..." Speed slipped out of his jacket and revealed a gray tank top. He poured some water on his chest and back, then under his arms. He also sprinkled some in his hair, tousling it. The remainder he dribbled over his face and arms. "There!" he exclaimed as he looked in the passenger side mirror. "I look like a hard working man if I do say so myself."

Sparky shook his head. "Speed, we don't have time for your silly games."

"I'll be back in five minutes, ten tops," Speed said before heading towards Zoomer and the girl.

Sparky watched Speed's retreating form, wondering what exactly he was up to. "Oh, what the hell..." he said with a resigned sigh as he proceeded to follow him.

Speed stormed up to Zoomer. "There you are, you slacker!"

"Huh?" Zoomer Slick asked, confused at Speed's obvious anger.

"Sparky and I have been busting our butts for _hours_ while you're standing around harassing the neighbors!" Speed turned to the woman and smiled. "Sorry about my friend, Miss. He'll do anything to try to get out of doing an honest day's work."

"What the hell are you talking about? I was here before you were!" Zoomer said in exasperation.

"We were here, dimwit. But, you parked in front of the wrong condo, so you didn't see us. Instead of bothering the young lady here, you should've been looking for us."

"Oh he's not bothering me in the least," the woman said. "In fact, Mr. Slick has been nothing but a gentleman."

"So are snake oil salesmen," Speed said, with a quick glare at Slick. "Nevertheless, no matter how much of a gentleman he is being he's still shirking his duties."

"Duties? What duties? I'm just helping a guy move, that's all. And hell, I didn't even want to do it, you volunteered me!"

Speed shrugged. "Big deal. It's not like you had anything better to do."

"That's a lot you know, Racer. I had plenty of things I could have done today."

"Yeah, right," Speed said, "like what, doing your laundry or shaving that melon head of yours?"

The woman smiled; amused at the exchange between the two men. "So," she said, addressing Speed, "are you friend or foe of Mr. Slick?"

"Right now I'd say foe," Speed replied. "But, if he plays his cards right and helps us out like he promised, he _might_ get back in my friend corner again. And believe me, Slick here needs all the friends he can get." He smiled broadly while Zoomer fumed.

Sparky watched from a short distance. He knew Speed's game by now. He also knew that very few women were immune to Speed's incredible charms.

"I see," the woman said. "I suppose you have plenty of friends, right?"

"Oh yeah, tons," Speed said. "Though, I could always use another." His blue eyes met her hazel with sincerity. She sighed as she gazed at him.

"Hooked!" Sparky said to himself, amazed at how easy Speed made it look.

"Well, I'm always up for making new friends Mr... ?

"Racer. Gregory Racer. But you can call me Speed," he said, his eyes bright and flirty as she lightly took hold of his hand and shook it.

"Speed… that's an interesting nickname," she said; apparently not recognizing his fame. "My name is Fawn Deering."

"Fawn. A beautiful name for a beautiful women," Speed said. "It is an extreme pleasure to meet you, Ms. Fawn Deering.

"Likewise, Mr. Gregory Speed Racer," she said with a giggle. "So... you said your friend is moving into this development?"

Speed nodded. "Yes, and I'll be here visiting him a lot, so you'll probably be seeing me around."

"I hope so," she said.

"Well, I guess it's time for him to reel her in," Sparky noted with some amusement.

"I don't wish to seem to forward, but I was wondering if maybe we could get together for coffee sometime?" Speed asked putting on his shy guy act.

"I'd love to." She held out the dog. "Could you hold Precious while I look for a pen to write my number?"

"Sure." He took the dog, keeping it as far away from his face as possible. Even then, his eyes started watering and he could feel a sneeze coming on. He kept the smile on his face while Fawn wrote her number on the back of a business card. She exchanged the card for the dog.

"Call me," she said squeezing his hand.

"Definitely."

She winked and went to her condo. The minute she was in the door, Zoomer turned on Speed. "You did it again!"

"Did what?" Speed asked innocently.

"Stole the girl of my dreams right out from under me!"

"Oh please. You never had a chance with her, Slick. Face it, she's way too much woman for you. I really did you a favor. One day you'll thank me for it."

"Not likely, Racer. And what are you gonna do when you have spend more than five minutes around that mutt of hers? You'll be sneezing your brains out in no time."

"No problem. I'll take her out to dinner and back to **Chez Speedy** for a drink and, hopefully, some fun."

"Chez Speedy..." Zoomer muttered. "Only somebody with your enormous ego would name their home after themselves."

Speed laughed. "People in my neighborhood name their estates. I had to call the place something. The chick I was with at the time I bought it thought of the name and, being I was in the throes of passion when she said it, I agreed to it. Besides, translated from the original French it just means Home of Speedy."

"So, where's this chick now?"

Speed shrugged. "Who knows? After that night I never saw her again. I'm sure, though, it was an unforgettable experience for her."

"You're vile, Racer, you know that?" Slick said in disgust. Speed chuckled and shrugged again in response.

"Hey guys," Sparky said; cell phone in hand, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little BS session, but we gotta get our asses in gear. Janine is on the way to the airport to get Trixie. They're gonna have lunch and then meet us back here. We only have a couple of hours at the most to get this stuff done."

"Trixie... " Speed said. "Why did Janine have to choose her for Maid of Honor?"

"Because she's her best friend, that's why," Sparky said. Speed made a face of disgust. "Aw, come on, she'll only be here a week. It's not like you're gonna have to spend all that much time with her."

"Well, there's the wedding don't forget that," Zoomer interjected.

"Yeah the wedding," Speed said, obviously not happy. "Four hours of having to make nice to the one person on earth I can't stand."

"I'm sure she's not thrilled at the thought of seeing you again, either, Speed," Sparky said. "Hey at least it's not as bad as having to deal with the likes of the Car Acrobatic Team."

Speed crossed his arms. "I'd rather tangle with Captain Terror any day than _Princess_ Patricia Shimura."

"It's just one week and a four-hour wedding reception where there will plenty of booze flowing. A few vodka and tonics should help ease your pain," Sparky said.

"Doubtful. I gotta shave my goatee _and_ put up with my ex-girlfriend. I'm not sure if there's enough vodka on the planet to get me through that." He shook his head. "You're gonna owe me big time for this, buddy."

"Okay, okay. I'll wash and wax your car every day for a month."

" _Cars_. My _cars_. I have six of them, remember?"

Sparky laughed. "How could I forget? All right, I'll wash a different one every day for a month, _after_ I get back from my honeymoon."

Speed thought it over for a moment and nodded. "Okay, I think that might be enough to make it up to me. Now how about we get your junk moved in before the bride to be and her royal pain in the butt get here?"

As they walked back to Sparky's condo Zoomer asked, "Hey, Speed, you think Fawn's got any friends she can fix me up with?"

"You never give up, do you, Slick?" Speed said; slapping him on the back and laughing.


	3. The Girls

Patricia “Trixie” Shimura stared out the window of the 767. The plane's altitude had dropped; she could sense it. In another twenty minutes she would be landing. She felt excitement mixed in with apprehension. It had been a little over eight years since she had left. She could still remember the pain, how it had permeated every fiber of her being. The pain slowly dulled over the ensuing months, then years.

She gazed down at the diamond solitaire on the ring finger of her left hand and sighed. Little did she know when she moved to Manhattan, feeling defeated and alone, that one day she would meet the man of her dreams. Bradley Pierce-Smyth, her fiancé, the perfect man. She closed her eyes and pictured him with his dark blond hair, brown eyes framed by wired-rimmed glasses and knowing smile. _"I'm a lucky girl to be engaged to a man like Bradley. Very lucky."_

 _\---_

Janine Trotter sat in the waiting area of the airport terminal; cell phone to her ear. "I'm really glad you could come on such short notice, Lily. Trixie will be thrilled to see you. You'll probably get there before us, so go ahead and get a table for three, outside if you can. Thanks, see you in a bit, bye!" Janine ended her call and put the cell phone in her purse. "Trixie will be so surprised that Lily's going to meet us for lunch!"

A quick glance at her watch told her that it would be about fifteen minutes until Trixie's plane landed. She marveled at the changes in her best friend's life. She remembered how Trixie had called her, so scared and unsure that she had made the right decision by relocating to New York City. Janine reassured her that she had; that it was best for her to get a fresh start. It wasn't easy for her to say that because she missed her friend dearly. But, she also knew that Speed's betrayal of her love had hurt Trixie deeply. Janine was glad that she wasn't around to witness Speed's downfall. She had a feeling that if she had stayed, Trixie would have gone back to him and fallen as well.

With a bit of time Trixie adjusted to life in the big city. She reconnected with her boarding school friends and went to all the parties and balls that the rich love to throw. She soon became bored with the life of the privileged and decided to pursue her education. Having an excellent head for math, she entered the accounting field. With her high grades she had no problem landing a job with a very prestigious accounting firm. It was there that she met Bradley Pierce-Smyth, the youngest partner in the firm. Janine was thrilled when Trixie called her two months ago and announced that she was engaged. She truly had moved on with her life.

While they spoke every week on the phone, and exchanged email frequently, Janine had only seen Trixie once since the big move. It was three years ago when the Go Team attended the New York Auto Show. Janine, Sparky, Pops and Trixie had dinner together. Speed, naturally, declined. He was in his element in the Big Apple, hobnobbing with the Manhattan elite, meeting gorgeous women and partying at the trendiest nightspots. He also said that had no desire to see Trixie. Although, Janine thought it amusing how after the dinner he peppered them with questions about her and what she was doing.

Speed truly was an enigma. He was vain, worldly, cynical and arrogant, yet he was also loyal, generous to a fault and honest. Over the years, Janine had come to love him like a brother, a brother who drove her to distraction, but a brother nonetheless. It was hard to believe that eight years ago she hated him for what he had done to Trixie. Time had tempered that emotion and she came to see what a good friend he could be, in spite of the way he conducted his personal life. While she despised the way he treated women, she also couldn't deny that they threw themselves at him; they were never coerced. It really wasn't a surprise. Speed was rich, famous and handsome. It was a deadly combination that made him irresistible to many women and something of which he took full advantage. Yet, he treated Janine with nothing but respect. Not that he didn't snipe at her when she did something to annoy him. But, she gave as good as she got. No matter what their disagreement, though, they never stayed angry with each other much like true siblings.

 _"I wonder what will happen when Speed and Trixie see each other again?"_ she wondered. _"Well, they're both adults, I'm sure everythig will be fine."_

\---

The plane circled the runway and then slowly dropped down towards it. Trixie took a deep breath. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and it wasn't because of the change in altitude. "Why am I feeling like this? I'm not the one who should be nervous. I'm not the bride!" But, she couldn't stop the feelings of nausea. "Why is this happening?" Suddenly, an image of a young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes flashed in front of her. _"No, go away!"_ she whispered. _"I don't love you anymore. Speed, I might have to spend a week with you, but you're a part of my past and always will be."_

She gripped the armrests as the plane landed. It slowed until it taxied up to the terminal and stopped. It would be a few more minutes before she would be able to see her best friend, Janine Trotter, again.

\---

Janine watched the passengers as they entered the terminal. She broke into a wide grin when she spotted a young woman wearing a beige suit, carrying a laptop computer over her left shoulder, coming her way. "Trixie! Over here!" She waved as she tried to be seen above the crowd.

Trixie's face lit up when she saw her. "Janine!" She made her way over to her friend and hugged her. "You look great!"

"So do you!" Janine said, "Very sophisticated."

"Thanks. I guess that's what comes from living in a city like New York. I love it it there. Although, It can make a person a little crazy. That's why Bradley and I try to spend as many weekends at his parents' home in East Hampton as we can."

"Nice," Janine said. "So... When is Bradley arriving?"

"Monday. He's got a few big clients to deal with. It's April and you know how it is for accountants at this time of year."

"I can't even imagine. I did my taxes way back in February. Next year Sparky and I will be filing jointly! I still can't believe it."

Trixie smiled. "Well, if you want, you send them my way and I'll take care of them."

"Maybe I will!" Janine said with laugh. "Hey, let's go get your luggage and have some lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Trixie said.

\---

Trixie, Janine and Lily Marker sat at the outside patio of Ristorante Roma amidst the tropical flowers and palm trees. "It's so beautiful today!" Trixie exclaimed. "Especially considering it was raining and in the forties back in New York."

"Makes you kind of sorry you ever left, huh?" Lily said.

"I do sometimes miss living here. But, if I stayed here heaven knows what kind of life I'd have."

"You'd probably be married to Speed with a houseful of kids," Lily said.

"Uh, no, that would have never happened. Speed and I broke up before I left, remember?"

"Yeah, but you never really know about what your life would have been like if you stayed."

"Lily, I can guarantee that Speed and I would never have gotten back together. His wandering eye was just too much for me to deal with."

The blonde nodded. "If you think his eye wandered then, you should only see him now!"

"Oh come on, he's not that bad, is he?" Trixie asked.

"Bad, bad, bad!" Lily said, laughing. "But he's sure having a good time, I give him that much. And he is hot. _Very_ hot."

Janine smiled. Lily was one of those people who just said whatever came into her head. She was goofy in a cute sort of way. Sometimes she got herself in trouble with the things she said, but she was such a sweet person that nobody could ever stay angry with her. "Now, Lily, you keep talking about Speed that way and his ears will start ringing. He's got a sixth sense about that kind of stuff, you know."

"It's not really a sixth sense. He just thinks the whole world revolves around him and he's everybody's favorite topic of conversation. He's so into himself. I heard that Speedy never met a mirror he didn't love."

"True," Janine said. "He's a typical narcissist."

"Girls," Trixie said, "could we please talk about something else? The less I hear about Speed Racer the better. It's bad enough that I've got to be partnered with him for the wedding." She looked down, picking at her salad. "I'd rather talk about the bridesmaid dresses and the wedding plans, if you don't mind."

"Sure, honey," Janine said. "We could talk about that or... Bradley! Lily and I want to hear all about him."

"Yeah, dish!" Lily said. "Janine tells me he's a real cutie."

Trixie pulled out her wallet and opened it to his picture. "What do you think?"

"Oh wow, he is a doll!" Lily said. "What's he like in bed?"

"Lily!" an exasperated Janine said. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, I'm just curious."

Trixie blushed. "I really don't think it's proper to discuss things of that nature. Sex is something best left spoken of behind closed doors. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the lady's room." She quickly went inside the restaurant as if embarrassed.

"Janine, I think she's kinda pissed at us," Lily said.

"Can you blame her after what _you_ said?" Janine admonished her. "First you go on and on about Speed, then you ask her if her Bradley is good in bed? For once, just once, please think before you speak.

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. Still, Trixie needs to lighten up. She's just so stiff. And what's with her clothes? That skirt is down to her knees. Did you notice her hair? It's up in a bun!"

"Well, she told me she grew her hair long. Lots of women with long hair keep it in a bun so it stays out of their way. As for the clothes, she's an accountant and they do tend to dress conservatively."

"Conservative," Lily mused. "It's going to be real interesting to see what happens when she and Speedy get together. Like two universes colliding! Trixie's poor little ears will burn when she hears Speed talk about his latest conquest. And you _know_ he will."

"Of course, he will." Janine rubbed her forehead. "I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Why do I have a feeling that the happiest day of my life is going to end up being a nightmare?"


	4. When Worlds Collide

Janine glanced at the passenger seat as she drove towards her new home. While Trixie didn't seem angry, she really hadn't spoken much since they left the restaurant. Janine thought perhaps she had misread the vibes she had felt earlier. She hoped it was just her own paranoia and pre-wedding jitters making her feel that way.

"We're almost there," she remarked. "Sparky said they have plenty of beer and wine, plus cold cuts so we can have a little party to celebrate the fact that they actually got everything moved in to the place. I was worried about them fooling around and not getting anything done. Especially Zoomer, he's such a goof. Speed usually keeps him in line. He's good at that."

Trixie stared out the window. "Uh huh... "

"You're awfully quiet," Janine noted.

She turned to her. "I'm sorry. Just doing too much thinking, I guess."

"About the wedding?"

"Yeah, that and Speed," Trixie said. "I'm getting all these quick flashes, images of our relationship. All the good times we had... Being his spotter for races and navigating for him. When we went to the Racing Awards dinner and he told me how beautiful I looked. Romantic nights underneath Lake Icy Chill..." She sighed. "Then all of a sudden Dallas' face comes into view. I remember how he treated me after he met her. Finding them in that sleazy motel, God I wanted to kill him! He broke my heart, Janine. He made me cry for days... " She wiped tears from her eyes. "Damn it, he's making me cry again!"

Janine pulled the car to the side of the road. "Aw, Trixie... I don't know what to say. I feel like it's all my fault because I had to have a big, fancy wedding."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I thought that after all these years, after meeting Bradley, that I'd gotten over Speed. But, now that I'm back here I can't stop thinking about him. Thinking about the _what ifs_. I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't gotten involved with Dallas. Like Lily said, maybe we'd be married by now." She smiled a little. "I can picture us with a couple of kids, the proverbial house with the white picket fence... Stupid, huh?"

"Not at all," Janine said. "We all wonder what our lives would be like if we'd taken a different path. But honestly, honey? I think you did the right thing by leaving. You met a wonderful guy who obviously loves you with all his heart. A mature, adult man. That's something that Speed definitely is _not_. Would you really want to spend the rest of your life with a mercurial man-child who doesn't have the slightest concept of what being a grown-up is all about?"

"No," she said softly; her crying now abated. "I know that Bradley is the right man for me, Janine. I think it's just that it's the first time I've been back in eight years, so memories of past times are bound to haunt me." She brightened a bit. "I'll be all right." Flipping down the visor she checked her makeup in the mirror. "At least my mascara didn't run. I guess I look okay."

"You look like dynamite!" Janine exclaimed as she pulled back onto the road that led to her new home.

\---

The guys were standing around enjoying some beer after their hard work. "I wanna thank you both for helping me move," Sparky said. "Without you I never would have gotten the job done." He raised his beer and toasted the other two.

"That's what we're here for, buddy," Speed said. "It was good exercise. And, besides, I got me a date. A _very hot_ date." He side-ways glanced at Zoomer; grinning. The bald man flipped him the finger. Speed laughed. "Slick, ya just gotta accept the fact that some guys got it and some guys don't. You most definitely don't."

"Screw you, Racer," Zoomer flipped him another finger. "You know, those movie star looks of yours aren't gonna last forever. One day you'll be old, wrinkled and gray. What chick's gonna want you then?"

"A chick who appreciates a finely aged, older man. Do you know what do you'll be doing? Tagging along after me, like always, hoping for a couple of crumbs thrown your way."

"Man, you are so looking for a bruising." Slick raised his fists. "You don't wanna piss me off, Speed."

Sparky rolled his eyes. They were going at it again. He jumped between them. "Okay, enough! I swear you two are worse than a married couple. Just cut the crap. The girls will be here any minute."

"Oh yeah, the _girls_!" Zoomer couldn't miss the opportunity for a little teasing. "Speedy, the love of your life is going to be here soon! Do you want me and Sparky to leave you alone so you can give her a really special hello smooch?" He proceeded to make kissing sounds while Speed's face darkened in color.

"You want me to puke right here?" Speed exclaimed. "Because I will if you don't stop."

Zoomer laughed. Even Sparky found it difficult to stifle his own chuckle. Speed shot them both a look of disgust before going inside the condo to get another beer. "Jerks," he muttered. "This is gonna be the worst freakin' week of my life."

\---

Janine's car pulled up to her condominium. There was a U-Haul truck in front of it, the back was opened and she smiled when she saw that it was empty. "Well, what do you know, they got everything moved in."

"A miracle, huh?" Trixie said. She looked to her left where she saw Sparky talking with two men whose backs were turned to her. The one on the right had a shiny, shaved head and was a bit on the thin side. The man on the left was wearing a gray tank top and had a very nice build. He was gesticulating wildly; a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Trixie's heart skipped a beat. It was him. "Oh God..." she whispered.

Sparky grinned and waved. "Hi honey!"

Janine waved back and alighted from the car. Trixie slowly emerged from the passenger side, her face burning. "This is it," she muttered as she followed Janine.

"Trixie!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Your honey is here," Zoomer said grinning.

"Up yours," Speed murmured before turning around and putting on his best smile. He wondered if he would be able to keep the expression on his face for a full week without it becoming permanently frozen. "Well, well, well... Trixie. Long time, no see." He was trying very hard to be breezy about the whole thing.

"Hi Speed. Yes, it has been a long time," Trixie casually said.

"What? You're not gonna say hi to me?" Zoomer asked.

"Hi Zoomer," Trixie said, "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Slick, get the lady a beer.” He turned to Trixie, "Unless you'd rather have something else."

Trixie hadn't had a beer in years; at least not the kind of domestic beer Speed was drinking. " _Oh well, when in Rome..._ " she said to herself. "A beer is fine."

"So... " Speed said. He took a long drag on his cigarette. "I was just tellin' the story of last week's race. Where was I?"

"You were at the part where I kicked Duggery's ass," Zoomer called over his shoulder as he headed inside for the beer.

"Okay. Well, Duggery is right on me. Bumpin' me, man! I couldn't shake the SOB. I thought for sure we were both gonna hit the wall. Then, my right hand man Slick comes from out of nowhere, turns into Duggery and knocks him outta the race!" He gestured with his right hand, waving the cigarette around."

Trixie's eyes were trained on the cigarette. She was nearly mesmerized by it.

Speed realized that she was staring, bug-eyed, at him. "What?"

"You... you're smoking!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since about six or seven years ago," he stated. "You got a problem with it?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Smoking is a disgusting habit. It's bad for you. It causes cancer, emphysema... all kinds of nasty diseases. Not to mention, death."

He rolled his eyes. "We're all gonna die someday, Trixie. I figure I'd rather be happy on my journey to the proverbial dirt nap and smoking makes me very happy."

"But, you were always so against it. You even did PSAs advising people not to smoke. Do you know what a hypocrite that makes you?"

"Hypocrite?" he scoffed. "Big deal. I've been called a lot worse things. Besides, I was just a kid when I did those ads. Anyway, it was my old man's idea, not mine."

"I think it's gross," she said. "If you were my boyfriend, I'd..."

He quickly cut her off. "Well, I'm _not_ your boyfriend; something for which I am eternally grateful."

"That makes two of us," she returned the volley.

Janine and Sparky exchanged worried glances. "They haven't been together five minutes and already they're fighting," Sparky said.

Janine sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very long week."

"Let me handle them, honey," Sparky said. He raised his voice. "Guys? How 'bout you cool it, okay? You have a whole week to do this crap, why waste it all today?

"A whole week," Speed growled. "Why don't I just kill myself now and get it over with?"

"I'll donate the gun," Trixie said viciously.

"Enough!" Sparky bellowed. "Trixie, why don't you go find out where the hell Zoomer is with your drink? And Speed? Chill out, dude."

Speed crossed his arms and said nothing. There was a scowl on his face.

"Trix?" Janine asked, "Let's go inside and leave the boys to their own devices."

"I think that's a very good idea," she replied; shooting an angry glance in Speed's direction.

Speed smirked. "She wants me so bad."

\---

"Why did I let myself fall for the bait?" Trixie took herself to task for her outburst. They were in Janine's kitchen where the new homeowner had just taken her best friend on a tour of the condo. "I told myself I wouldn't let that happen."

"He knows he can get to you, that's why he does it."

Trixie nodded. "I know... I've just got to keep my cool around him, which isn't easy."

"Remember that it's only one week. After that, you'll never have to see him again," Janine said.

Trixie smiled. "Thank God for that." Looking out the window she noticed that Speed had his arm around a very attractive young women. The girl whispered something in his ear, he laughed and kissed her. "Who the heck is that?"

"Bunny," Janine replied.

"Bunny? Speed is dating a girl called _Bunny_?" Trixie asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well I wouldn't say he's dating her. But, they do hook up a lot, if you know what I mean. As for the name, Speed does seem to gravitate towards women named after flora and fauna. You know the real intelligent kind," she said sardonically.

"Like I said, I'm not surprised. Oh oh, she's coming inside."

"Don't worry she's actually a pretty nice girl. A bit clueless, but nice. She deserves much better than Speed, that's for sure," Janine remarked.

"Hi!" Bunny said in her singsong voice. "Speedy told me that this is where the girls are hanging out. Is it okay if I join you?"

"Sure," Janine said. "There's wine and beer in the fridge, help yourself."

Bunny looked around. "Really nice place. Like, not as nice as Speedy's, of course. But, that goes without saying."

Janine nodded. Bunny was even worse than Lily when it came to saying whatever came into her head. "Well, Speed does tend to go for everything in a big way, including his home which is beautiful but a bit too ostentatious for our tastes. Sparky and I prefer a smaller, cozier place to live."

"For sure, like I said, it's a nice place."

Janine quickly looked at Trixie and shrugged. "Bunny, this is Trixie. She's my Maid of Honor."

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Bunny, a friend of Speedy's. So, like, he's the Best Man and you get to be his partner all day. Gosh, you're so lucky."

"Oh yeah, _real_ lucky," Trixie said. Her sarcasm was completely lost on Bunny.

"Speedy told me that I might get to go to the wedding with him. But, he's not sure yet. I hope he decides to, like, take me because I just love weddings."

"I hope you get to come, too," Janine said.

Trixie nodded in agreement. The young woman certainly seemed harmless enough. She put Bunny to be in her early twenties, at the most. Bunny had a very pretty face and shiny, straight, long brown hair. Naturally, she had a figure to die for and was wearing the shortest mini-skirt Trixie had ever seen.

Bunny also appraised Trixie. "You know, you really don't seem like a bitch at all."

"Come again?" Trixie said, wondering if she'd misheard the younger woman.

"When Speedy told me that his bitch ex-girlfriend was arriving today, I expected you'd be nasty. But, you're really nice, not at all like Speedy said you were."

"Oh really?" Trixie could feel her temper rising. "And what else did _Speedy_ have to say about me?"

"Trix, don't…" Janine interjected.

"No, I'm curious. Bunny, please tell me what he said."

"Well," the young woman said with a nervous giggle, "he mentioned that you were, like, possessive and very jealous. Oh and, like, you were really, really rich and spoiled rotten. Like, he said that you used guys, took them for everything they had and then, like, dumped them." She lowered her voice to a near-whisper, "Speedy said you almost ruined his life."

"Huh. I think the man has me confused with a certain bleached-blonde floozy from Texas. Either that, or he's got a very distorted view of the past," Trixie said. "Janine, do you really expect me to be partnered with that self-important jerk for the wedding? I don't think I can do it."

"I'm sorry, honey," Janine said. "Unfortunately, you're my best friend and Speed is Sparky's best friend. So…"

Trixie nodded. "So. Well, I guess I can put up with him for the short time I'll be here. Just keep all sharp objects away from me, okay?"

Janine chortled. "I think that might be a good idea. We'll just have to make sure to serve you food than doesn't have to be cut with a knife."

Bunny's eyes widened. "You wouldn't really stab Speedy, would you?"

Trixie and Janine burst into laughter while Bunny stared at them in total confusion.


	5. Peace Talks

"Food's ready!" Janine called out the window. She laughed as Sparky, Speed and Zoomer scrambled for the door; nearly knocking each other to the ground.

"You'd think they haven't eaten in a week," Trixie exclaimed

"Well, like, I know Speedy's eaten in the past week. On Monday we had Chinese. We ate it in Speedy's bed, with chopsticks even! Gosh, the sex was, like, so good before and after," Bunny said.

"I'm sure it was," Trixie dryly remarked.

While Sparky and Zoomer fixed their own sandwiches, Speed did not. Instead he stuck his head into the kitchen. "Yo, Bunny, I need a sandwich with the works."

The young woman nodded. "Sure thing, Speedy."

He poked his head in a second time. "And a beer. I'm parched."

"Okay!" she said. "Hmm...The works..." She looked down at the cold cuts Janine had spread out on the table. "Let's see... ham, turkey, Swiss cheese, American cheese, roast beef, chicken roll. Oh, olive loaf, Speedy's favorite!" She piled the food on a Kaiser roll. "I can't forget the mayo, lettuce and tomato. And a beer." She opened the refrigerator and removed two beers. "One for me, too!" Humming a Britney Spears song, she balanced the sandwich in one hand and the two beers in the other. Then, she went into the living room and sat on Speed's lap. She giggled as she fed him his sandwich.

Trixie made a face of disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"That makes two of us," Janine said.

"I don't understand how she can be so submissive to him," Trixie said. "What century is she living in?"

"You want to know the truth? I think she loves him," Janine said.

"How could anyone love somebody who is so into himself like that?" She sighed. "What did I ever see in him, Janine?"

"He was different back then, Trixie."

"Yeah, I know he was," Trixie said. There was a note of sadness in her voice.

"We all were, honey. Young and naive."

Trixie sighed again. "I suppose we were."

\---

"I'm back!" Bunny sang as she returned to the kitchen, empty plate in hand. "Speedy wants another sandwich."

"Another one?" Trixie said. "Bunny, when is he going to let you eat? I'm sure you must be hungry."

"I already ate, Speedy gave me a little bit of his sandwich."

"Oh, wasn't that magnanimous of him!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is mag... Whatever you just said. He's so smart, like, he knows I need to stay thin for my dancing. That's why he keeps me on my toes," Bunny explained.

Trixie's eyes lit up. "A dancer? Oh, that's wonderful. You mentioned keeping on your toes, so you must do ballet. I just love going to the ballet!"

Bunny giggled. "On no, nothing as boring as ballet! I'm an exotic dancer." Trixie visibly deflated. "Yep. That's, like, how I met Speedy. It was at **Gents** , that's the club where I work when, like, Speedy and his posse came in."

"Speed has a posse?" a nearly dumbfound Trixie asked.

"Sure! Besides all his friends, he's got his personal assistant, his valet and his body guard."

Trixie couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "A body guard? That is too funny!"

Bunny went on the defense. "Speedy's a very important man. Like, he needs a body guard!"

"I'm sure he does, if just to keep away all those jilted women he's left in his wake."

Janine watched the exchange, amused. When looking at it from Trixie's perspective, she could see why the whole thing would seem absurd.

"He does it to keep away the papare... paparoo... " Bunny struggled with the word.

"Paparazzi?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, that's it! Like, those people never leave him alone. They, like, follow him everywhere. Always shoving cameras in his face. Like, he can't even go to the men's room in peace! Anyway, that night Speedy, like, couldn't keep his eyes off me. He, like, kept smiling and flirting with those pretty blue eyes of his. Finally, he asked my boss Jack if he could, like, have a special, private dance with me, if you know what I mean." She winked.

Trixie blanched. "Yes, I know what you mean. That is gross!"

Bunny shrugged. "Well, like, after the dance he asked me to come home with him and it was, like, so romantic."

"Romantic isn't the word I had in mind," Trixie said. "Say, isn't it against the rules of your club to become involved with a customer?"

"When a guy has Speedy's kind of money and fame, like, the management doesn't care what happens. Speedy always gives big tips and spends tons of bucks, for sure, so Jack just loves when he comes to the club."

"Oh I'll bet he does," a seething Trixie said.

"Hey Bunny," Speed stomped into the kitchen. "Where's my sandwich?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Speedy," the girl said. "I'll make it right away."

"Why don't you make it yourself, _Speedy?_ " Trixie told him. "Bunny isn't your slave."

Speed narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you mind your damned business?"

"I can't when I see you ordering this poor girl around like she's your personal servant. Why are you treating her like dirt?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I treat Bunny just fine. Besides, she's the one who wanted to be here with me. So she might as well make herself useful."

"You did **not** just say that!" Trixie's voice rose in anger. "You are vile, Speed. A disgusting, sorry excuse for a human being. Does your mother know what a misogynist you are?"

"What's my mother got to do with this? I'm a grown man, I don't need her approval!" Speed's own wrath was now showing itself. "And I'm not a misogynist, I love women!"

"You love them as long as you can use them to fulfill your sick, sexual fantasies. After that? You kick them to the curb because you no longer have any use for them."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Trixie! I treat women with the utmost respect. They sure as hell never complain. I leave everyone of them satisfied." He smirked. "Most of the times they even beg for more."

"Ugh! More likely they're begging to leave. What do they see in you?"

"You mean besides my incredibly good looks, winning personality and unimaginable wealth?" he asked smugly.

"Oh brother... You are so shallow! Not only that, you're also a sex fiend. A shallow, sex fiend!" she spat.

Speed leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a self-satisfied smile on his face. "You're sure going on and on about sex. What's the matter Trix, not getting enough?"

"Ohhh! That's it! _You_ are pond scum!" She shoved past him into the living room.

"Prude!" he called after her. "C'mon Bunny, let's go outside. I need a smoke."

"Speedy, what about your sandwich?"

He looked over his shoulder to where Trixie sat on the couch. She glowered at him. "I've lost my appetite. Let's get outta here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"What a jerk," Trixie said.

"He sure can be one at times," Zoomer agreed.

"At times? How about _all_ the time."

Zoomer laughed. "True. I got a ton of stories about Speed and his jerkatude."

Trixie grinned. "Jerkatude? I love it!"

\---

Sparky and Janine sat alone in their kitchen. Speed and Bunny were still outside. Trixie was in the living room chatting with Zoomer.

"This is not going well," Sparky commented.

"No kidding," Janine said. "Maybe we should elope. Find a chapel by the sea, rent a romantic cottage... Doesn't that sound nice?"

"It sure does. But, I think your father will have something to say about that. This wedding is costing him a small fortune."

"I know." Janine sighed. "It was just a thought.

"A very nice thought," Sparky said. "But, we have to face reality. We're getting married next Saturday and our Best Man and Maid of Honor are at each other's throats. What are we gonna do about it?"

"We have to somehow get them to be cordial to each other. It won't be easy. How about I talk to Speed and you talk to Trixie?" Janine said.

Sparky shrugged. "At this point I'm willing to try anything."

Janine went outside where she found Speed and Bunny deep in conversation. Actually, Speed was the one who conversed; Bunny just smiled and nodded her head from time to time. "Speed, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Now?" he asked. "I was just in the middle of tellin' Bunny the story about last year's amazing, incredible World Championship race; won by yours truly."

Janine rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she can wait for the predictable outcome a few more minutes."

"Sure," Bunny said with her trademark giggle. "It's not like Speedy hasn't told it to me dozens of times before."

Janine pulled him to the side. "Listen," she said, "for one week I want you to be on your best behavior. None of your BS, none of your hitting on every woman you see, none of your wise ass attitude. I want you to treat my friend Trixie with the respect that she deserves."

"Why? Because _Little Miss Perfect_ got all offended before?"

"No. I'm asking you as a favor to me." She stared him straight in the eye. "Speed, this is a very special week for me. I'm marrying the man I love. The man who is supposed to be your oldest and dearest friend."

"I know that. And I already told Sparky I'd be good."

"You call picking a fight with my Maid of Honor not five minutes after she arrives, good behavior?"

He shrugged. "She started it."

Janine admonished him. "Well _you_ finish it."

"Oh, I will," he said snidely. "I'll finish it for good. I'll make her sorry she ever set foot back in this state."

"That's _not_ what I meant!"

He pointed his finger at her as if it was a gun. "Gotcha!" he said laughing. "Geez, you're so gullible. No wonder I like teasing you."

She threw her hands in the air. "Argh! You're making me crazy!"

"Then I'm doing my job," he said solemnly.

She shook her head. "You don't know how much I hate you sometimes."

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You could never hate me, sweetheart."

"You make it awfully easy at times," she said. "Now, are you going to be a good boy for the next week?"

Speed nodded. "Yes Mommy."

"Good. Now go and talk to Trixie."

"What the hell am I supposed to talk to her about, the weather?" he asked, annoyed all over again.

"That would be a good start."

"Man... First Sparky, now you. You guys are both gonna owe me so much by the time this week is over," he grumbled.

\---

"Trix," Sparky said. "I know it's going to be hard on you, having to deal with Speed this week. But, could you at least try to be civil?"

"You want me to act civil to him? He's conceited, he's arrogant, he's a womanizer. And those are his good points," Trixie noted contemptuously.

"Trixie... He's not that bad a guy. If he were, Janine and I wouldn't still be friends with him. He's been good to us, especially to Janine when she and I broke up that time."

"Oh, I'm sure he was real good to her. She's got boobs!" Trixie exclaimed.

"You really don't think it was like that with them, Trixie."

"No. But I don't see how she could trust him. He's a snake!" she said.

"He's my best friend," he reminded her. "He's been there for me when I needed him most. He's the one who got Janine and me back together, you know. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be getting married."

"Wonderful. So he's Saint Gregory."

Sparky laughed. "Hardly. But, he isn't evil incarnate, either. Look, you guys have a history together. Things ended on a very bad note. It's natural there would be some animosity between you. I understand that. Is there any way that you could maybe put that animosity to the side for a few days?"

"I don't know, Sparky. He's changed so much since the last time I saw him. It's kind of a shock to me. You've been with him through all those changes and have gotten used to the way he is now. Me? I'm not sure I'll ever be able to accept him. Doesn't it bother you the way he uses women? He doesn't care about them except for how they can satisfy his physical needs. It's disgusting!"

Sparky sighed. "Sure it bothers me. Though, you know, he doesn't have to do anything to get them to come to him. They do it on their own; these women throw themselves at him. I think it's something for them to brag about, bedding one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet."

"And what happens when he tires of them? They're tossed to the side like yesterday's news. I'm just surprised he hasn't caught a social disease, if you know what I mean. Or had a woman show up on his doorstep with a nice little surprise."

"He told me that he's very careful and always uses protection. I have to take him at his word because with all the women he's been with, his luck would have run out by now if he wasn't careful."

"I just don't understand how anyone can be so cold about something as intimate and beautiful as sex. Can it really be enjoyable without the love?"

Sparky shrugged. "I'm the wrong guy to ask, Janine's the only woman I've ever been with. But, speaking as a man, I can see how the physical aspect of the act can be enough for some guys. Although, you're right about it being cold. If you want to know my feelings on it, I think Speed is petrified of falling in love so he keeps the women at arm's length. It's a lot easier to just go for the sex and not worry about getting hurt."

Trixie nodded. "Dallas really screwed him up, didn't she?"

"Dallas... and some other stuff," Sparky said, not wanting to tell Trixie it was mostly Speed's feelings for her that had made him the man he was now. He knew Speed had put wall around himself. A wall that had no door to let others in or his true self out.

Trixie looked out the window where Speed was talking to Janine. She had a feeling there was a similar conversation going on between them. She had to smile as she watched Speed bend down and kiss Janine on the cheek and obediently nod his head like a little boy. "Oh... Okay, I guess I can talk to him. Maybe about something innocuous, like the weather."

Sparky smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded and opened up the door and nearly knocked Speed over. "Oh! I'm sorry," she sputtered.

Speed smiled. "No problem. I was just uh... going to use the bathroom."

"Well, don't let me stand in the way of nature's call."

He smiled again and shook his head. "I don't need to use the bathroom. I was really coming in to talk to you."

Trixie returned the smile. "I was coming out to do the same thing with you."

Speed laughed. "Had a convo with Sparky, huh?"

"Yep. You and Janine?"

He nodded. "Figured those two would be in cahoots."

"Well, I think they might be right. We have been behaving like children."

Speed shrugged. "I guess... Although they shouldn't be surprised. Janine always tells me I act like an over-grown child."

"I think that might be one of your more endearing qualities," Trixie told him.

Speed grinned. "Thanks, I think. You know, we're blocking the door here. How about we go outside?"

"Sure." She followed him to where to Bunny sat on the opened bed of the truck. He hopped up on it, then reached his hand down and pulled Trixie up to join them. "Thanks," she said as she sat next to him.

Speed took out his pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It's your death." She broke out into a smile. "Just kidding."

"That's okay, you're right. I know I should quit." He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "But, damn it, I just like it way too much."

"Well, I guess we all have our vices," she remarked.

"Even you?"

"Even me. My vice is shopping. I'm addicted to it."

"And you live in New York. That makes it really easy to feed that addiction."

She chuckled. "True! Good thing I've got a huge credit line."

When she raised her left hand to push a stray hair off her face, Speed notice a glint of light shine off her ring finger. "So, you're engaged?" he asked.

"Yes. To a very nice man named Bradley. He's a really great guy; treats me incredibly well. I think you'll like him.

Speed slowly nodded. He suddenly had a hollow feeling deep in his gut. "That's good," he said, hoping that he sounded sincere. "You deserve to be happy, Trixie. When am I going to get to meet him?"

"He's flying in on Monday. It's tax season, so he has a ton of files to prepare before he leaves New York."

"Taxes," Speed groaned. "Don't even get me started on taxes! You don't want to know what I had to pay this year. I swear, the more I make, the more the IRS takes. I think I was better off when I was poor and lived at home with my folks."

"You know, maybe you should talk to Bradley, he's a whiz at finding ways to lower taxes."

Speed raised an eyebrow. "Legally? I don't wanna break the law."

"Oh, don't worry about Bradley, he's as honest as a judge."

"Honest as a judge?" Speed said dubiously. "I don't know if I can trust him, then."

Trixie laughed. "Oh you! You know what I mean!"

Speed smiled, looking very boyish and innocent all of a sudden. "Yeah, I do. I was just teasin' you. If Bradley can help me save money on my taxes I'd be very grateful."

"I'll see that he talks to you about it."

"Thanks. You want a beer?" He turned to Bunny and was about to ask her to get it but, instead, he said, "Bun, you want something while I'm in there?"

"No thanks, Speedy. I have to leave for work soon. Gotta stay in shape!"

"Okay. Be right back," he said as he jumped to the ground. _"Engaged... Wow,"_ he said to himself. _"I guess she really has gone on with her life."_

"How are things going?" Sparky asked as he watched Speed dig into the refrigerator and remove two beers.

"Good. We haven't gotten around to talking about the weather yet," Speed said. "I don't think we ever will, either. I never thought I'd say this but I don't think it's going to be that awful to have her as my partner."

"See? I knew you guys could get along," Sparky said.

"We're trying," Speed said as he went back outside.

Sparky smiled at his bride to be. "Everything is going to work out fine."

"I hope so," Janine said. Although, she had a feeling that this was all just the calm before the storm.


	6. Boys Will Be Boys

"We have the final fittings for the gowns tomorrow at eleven," Trixie said as she brushed her hair; her phone on speaker. "Well, for me it will be the first fitting. I'm hoping that the measurements I sent were on target and the gown won't need much in the way of alterations...Uh huh...After that I'm going to the track with Janine. She wants to show me the car Pops Racer built for her...No, he won't be there...Yes, I'm sure. He's got a tux fitting at one, we'll be long gone from the track by the time he's done with that...Now, stop being so jealous. I don't find Speed the least bit attractive anymore...Bradley, you know I think you're the smartest, handsomest man in the world. No one could ever compare to you... Aw, I wish you could be here, too. Just think, very soon you will be... I love you, too. Bye." She sighed as she hung up the phone with the realization of just how much she missed Bradley.

\---

Bradley Pierce-Smyth snapped shut his cell phone, a grimace marred his normally handsome face. "Going to the track..." He shook his head; this didn't sit well with him. He picked up the plane ticket from his desk. "I think maybe a change of my flight is in order." With a flip of his hand he opened his phone and called the airlines. Of course, with his family's name and money, it wouldn't be a problem getting the earliest flight to the opposite coast. "I won't call my intended, instead I'll surprise her and that sleazy race car driver ex-boyfriend whom I'm sure will try to put the moves on her."

\---

"Trixie, that gown fits you just perfectly!" Janine exclaimed as her Maid of Honor stood in front of the full-length mirror. "That deep blue suits you so well, too."

"I love it!" Trixie whirled around, noting how well the dress flowed. "And I think the pale blue will look gorgeous on Lily."

"It does, you should see her! And my cousin Kelly looks stunning, too. I can't wait till she gets here. She's such a sweet girl and will be the perfect partner for Spritle."

"Spritle...I still can't believe he's all grown up. He really turned into one nice guy," Trixie remarked.

"That he is. He's so sweet, just a big cuddly teddy bear. I bet Kelly will love him."

"Isn't he seeing Delicia Lamster?" Trixie asked.

"Sort of, but more as friends than anything else."

"Too bad, they would make such a cute couple."

"Well," Janine said, "you never know what could happen down the road. And don't forget, lots of people thought you and Speed made a good couple and look what happened with that."

"Tell me about it." Trixie sighed. "It'll be really weird having to dance with him at the wedding. Just the thought of it is making me a bit queasy."

"You'll get through it, honey," Janine said. "Besides you'll only have to dance with him once. After that, you can trip the light fantastic with Bradley all night long."

Trixie smiled. "I can't wait for you to meet him. He really is the ideal man, at least for me."

"He sure sounds like it and I can't wait to meet him, too. Are you worried about what will happen when he and Speed meet?"

"No, at least I'm not worried about Bradley. He's a mature man and would never make a scene. Speed on the other hand..."

"Don't worry, honey. He promised that he'd be on his best behavior and he's usually good at keeping his word, especially when he knows he'll feel my wrath if he doesn't."

\---

Janine pulled into the nearly deserted race track. There were only a few cars in the lot; most likely the custodial staff as there were no races this week. The young women strode towards the Go Team's pit area. Trixie felt pangs of homesickness as she walked through the very familiar surroundings. "Gosh, it hasn't changed a bit."

"Nope," Janine said. "They did get a new catering service. The food is actually edible now!"

Trixie laughed. "That's a first!" She gasped when they got to the pit and she saw the Mach Five sailing about the track. She glanced at her watch; it was one-twenty-five. "What's Speed doing here? I thought you said he had a tux fitting?"

"He did. At least that's what Sparky told me. Well, I guess we'll find out what happened when he pulls into the pit."

They watched as Speed zoomed around the track. "Seeing Speed in the Mach Five sure takes me back," Trixie said. "I know it's been a long time since I've seen him drive, but, I swear he looks like he's even better than he was before."

Janine nodded. "He most definitely is! His driving record is incredible. He almost always finishes in the top three, winning more times than not. It's scary how good he is. Yet, he still thinks there's room for improvement. I've never seen a man strive so hard for perfection."

"Well, I have to say that's one thing that hasn't changed. He was always like that. Especially when Pops would rant about what he perceived to be a poor practice run. Speaking of which, how does he get along with Pops these days?"

"Surprisingly well. Speed sure doesn't take crap from him anymore. He stands up for himself, even when Pops is railing about his lifestyle. Pops really hates the type of reputation Speedy has. But, what can he do? Speed's a grown man and living his own life, his folks have no say in what he does anymore."

"I'm sure they're just concerned. I know I'd be if my son conducted his life the way Speed does. Honestly, I find it despicable that he considers women to be nothing more than toys to play with and then be discarded when he gets bored. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it does, Trixie. But, it's none of my business. It's his life and he seems quite happy living that way. What I do is concentrate on the good things about him." Trixie rolled her eyes. "He's got plenty of good points and you know it."

She shrugged. In her mind Speed had gone from being an upstanding young man into an immoral snake and it made her feel nothing but disgust. _"Why do I even care about what he does? By this time next week I'll be back in New York and he'll be out of my life for good,"_ she said to herself. Her musings were cut short when Speed pulled up in the Mach Five.

He was all smiles. "Hello ladies."

"Hi ya, Speed," Janine said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Although I'm not happy with the track today. Or maybe it's just the way I'm driving on it."

"You looked fine to me."

Speed shrugged. "Thanks. But I still think I need some more practice time." He then turned to Trixie. "Nice to see you, Trix. You're lookin' good.."

Trixie felt her face flush as he winked at her. She regained her composure and spoke, "Janine wanted to show me the car your father built for her, so we decided to come here after we left the bridal shop."

He nodded. "That's one fine piece of machinery my old man built. Janine's gonna kick some major ass with it."

Janine grinned. "I sure hope so!"

"You will," Speed said. "So how did the fittings go?"

"Great!" Janine said. "Trixie's dress fits so well she only needed minor alterations. Lily was late, no surprise there. When we left she was having her hem pinned up. Say, didn't you have a tux fitting at one?"

"Yeah. But I awoke at nine so I figured I'd go down there and get it over with. When I called Sparky he sounded shocked that I was up so early."

Janine chuckled. "Well, it is pretty unusual for you to be up and about before eleven. Early night?"

"Yep. I decided not to go out and instead watched some TV. Bunny came over for a little while after she got off work and we...Well, you know..." He sighed deeply as a smile crossed his face. "That chick sure knows how to please a guy."

"Uh huh." Janine decided she needed to change the subject as she could see Trixie becoming uncomfortable with the direction in which the conversation was heading. "Hey, do you mind if we watch you practice for a bit?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you could time me."

"Sure, no problem."

He reached into the glove compartment and removed a stop watch and handed it to her. "Thanks."

Janine turned to Trixie. "It'll only be for a few laps."

She gazed at the Mach Five, memories flooding her mind. "It's okay with me."

Speed noticed the dazed expression on his ex's face. "Say, Trix, would you like to go for a ride?"

"Oh, I couldn't. I'm not exactly dressed to ride in a race car."

"Since when?" Speed asked. "You used to ride in this car when you were wearing your Sunday best."

"I know, but I was a kid then. And I wasn't wearing designer clothes."

Janine held up a finger. "I've got an idea. Trixie come with me!" She grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her into the pit garage. A short time later they returned with Trixie wearing a very familiar outfit.

Speed grinned in appreciation when he saw her. "I feel like I've gone back in time seeing you dressed that way."

Trixie blushed and looked down at the ground, embarrassed but also pleased that her old racing gear still fit her. "I can't believe Janine kept it all these years."

The bride to be smiled. "When I saw that you'd left it behind I just couldn't throw it out. Not with all the memories it holds." Trixie nodded, grateful that Janine had kept it.

"Well," Speed said, still grinning, "I guess you've got no choice now but to go for a ride with me."

Before she even realized she'd done it, Trixie was sitting alongside Speed in the Mach Five. Her mind was reeling as waves of conflicting emotions rushed through her. "I guess we'd better be on our way," she said in a soft voice.

Speed nodded. "Hang on!" he exclaimed as he threw the powerful machine into gear and stepped hard on the gas.

Trixie's heart was in her mouth as they took off down the straightaway. She couldn't deny the thrill that she felt as they went around the first turn. Suddenly, it was eight years ago, back to when she was Speed's navigator, back when he was the love of her life and she was his.

"Wow! I'd forgotten how fast the Mach Five is!" she shouted.

Speed turned to her. "You ain't seen nothin' yet, babe!" He pushed harder on the accelerator and the car almost seemed to fly.

Trixie noted the determined expression on Speed's face. He was in another world now, pushing himself and his magnificent car to the limit. _"He's unbelievable..."_

After fifteen laps, Speed slowed down and leisurely drove around the far turn. "How was it?" he asked.

Trixie's face was glowing. "Incredible! I'd forgotten how much fun riding in the Mach Five was. You've never driven better, Speed."

He smiled. "Thanks. Though I think I've still got plenty of room for improvement."

"You always said that, even when you broke records. Still a perfectionist, eh?"

Speed chuckled. "You know me way too well."

The car continued its ride about the track, the occupants falling into a familiar ease with each other. As they approached the pit, Speed decided to drive a few more slow laps. He was enjoying himself more than he cared to admit. After three laps it really was time to go back to the pits because the car needed refueling. They were both laughing as Speed threw the car into first and shut down the engine. "How could I forget that?" Speed said, referring to the time he raced, and won, the Southwest Grand Prix. While visiting that part of the country the team went horseback riding. At the time Speed refused to admit that the ride had a less than desirable effect upon him. Still laughing he said, "I swear my ass was so sore I couldn't sit for a week after riding that damned beast!"

"And you also walked pretty weird!" Trixie said, nearly hysterical at remembering back. "Like a sailor who'd been out at sea way too long!" Her laughter quickly subsided when an irate young man stormed up to them.

"What's so funny?" the man demanded.

"B-B-Bradley!" Trixie sputtered, "what are you doing here?

Bradley's eyes narrowed. "I'm the one who should be asking _you_ that question."

Trixie quickly alighted from the car. "I just...went for a ride with Speed, that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yes," Trixie said. "I asked what you were doing here. You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow."

"I had a change of plans and it's a good thing I did. Lord knows what would have transpired had I not shown up when I did."

"What?" Trixie could feel her temper rising. "It was just an innocent ride with an old friend!" She glanced down at Speed who seemed to be amused by the conversation. "Right?" she addressed him.

Speed nodded and proceeded to hoist himself out of the car. "Yep. Just an innocent ride with her old beau." He saw Trixie wince. "I wouldn't be too concerned if I were you." He smiled at the other man. "Brad, is it?"

"Bradley. Bradley Pierce-Smyth, to be precise."

"Well, I'm Greg. Greg Racer, to be precise. Although my _friends_ call me Speed." There was no doubt from Speed's tone of voice that he didn't consider Bradley to be a friend. Still, he thrust out his hand for the man to shake. Reluctantly, Bradley took it. Both men gripped each other's hand; neither one wanting to appear weak.

"I've heard a lot about you," Bradley said flatly.

"All good I hope," Speed's grin was forced. "Sorry that I can't say I've heard much about you at all, Brad."

"Bradley."

Speed rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Trixie watched the tense exchange between the men. Bradley was the taller of the two, but Speed with his martial arts training could easily take him out. She wondered how she could put a stop to the fight before it even started. "Bradley," she asked, "why don't we go back to the hotel?"

Her fiancé held up his hand. "In a few minutes, Patricia."

Speed cocked his head to the side. "Patricia? Her name is Trixie!" he exclaimed.

The man shook his head. "No, it's Patricia. Trixie's what she went by when she was dating the likes of _you_ ," Bradley said; acid dripping from his voice. "Trixie is a low-class, blue collar name if I ever heard one. Perhaps men of your...ilk...prefer names like that, but, those of us with proper breeding do not."

"Oh that's **IT!** " Speed roared as he raised his fists. "You just crossed the line, dude!"

Janine, who had been inside the garage readying her new race car, pulled out just in time to see the confrontation. "Oh my!" she said as she exited the car and rushed over. "Can you just smell the testosterone in the air?"

"Janine, this isn't funny," Trixie exclaimed. "Those two are going to end up in a fight!"

"No they won't." Janine put her index and middle fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. Bradley and Speed stopped and stared at her. "That's enough, boys. Speed, have you forgotten what we talked about? Get in the Mach Five and burn off some steam. And Bradley? I assume that's who you are. My name is Janine Trotter. I'm getting married Saturday and I really don't need any more stress, so please just take a chill pill, okay?"

Speed slowly walked over to Janine, still seething. "Sorry," he grumbled, "but, that guy's grating on my every last nerve."

"Well, you'll have to deal with it. Like I said, go burn off some of that anger in your car."

"Gladly," he said, shooting a menacing look towards Bradley whom Trixie was attempting to calm. "Patricia..." Speed muttered and shook his head as he vaulted in the Mach Five and roared off.

Bradley, followed by Trixie, approached Janine rather contritely. "I'm sorry about what just happened. I guess when I saw my fiancée having such a rollicking time with her ex-boyfriend I lost control. I'm not usually the type to involve myself in altercations, I swear."

"He's really not, Janine," Trixie said. "You can't blame him for feeling a bit jealous. I'm going to be partnered in your wedding with someone I had very serious relationship with. That's got to be difficult for even the most secure man to handle. The fact that Speed is good looking and has money and fame has to make it even harder."

Janine smiled. "Everything's cool, Trix. Bradley, Speed can be a bit hot tempered, as you saw. When he calms down and you get to know him, you'll find that he's actually a pretty nice guy."

"If you say so. But, I think we're both better off keeping our distance from one another. Patricia's right, I'm not happy about her being with him in the wedding. Though, there's nothing I can do about it but buck up and handle it like a man."

"Thank you," Janine said.

"Bradley, how did you know where to find me?" Trixie asked.

"Don't you remember? You told me on the phone you were coming here. When I arrived at the hotel I had my bags brought up to our room. It was easy enough to get a cab to take me here. And I'm so glad I did."

"Well, I just wish you would have called to let me know. I don't like being surprised that way," Trixie curtly told him.

"I'm sorry, love." Bradley pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I won't do it again."

Trixie gazed into his eyes. "Promise?"

Bradley nodded solemnly. "Promise."

"Will you also promise to at least try to be civil to Speed?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I can. Patricia, the man has no class, none whatsoever."

"Please, Bradley..."

He sighed as he took in the beauty that was his fiancée. "Okay, I'll try."

Janine watched the couple, feeling yet another headache coming on. _"Wait until Sparky hears about this latest development, he'll definitely want to elope."_


	7. Promises, promises

Sparky watched as Speed pushed the Mach Five towards the pit. _"What the hell did he do now?"_ he wondered. _"Better not be serious because I don't have the time to work on the car this week."_ With a resigned sigh he headed towards his friend. "Need any help?"

Speed grunted, "Yeah, could use some. Damn car..." He muttered and cursed as Sparky joined him behind the vehicle.

"What happened?" the mechanic asked as they pushed Mach Five off the tarmac.

"Ran out of gas," an aggravated Speed replied.

"How in the world did that happen?"

Speed scowled. "Because I let Trixie's jackass fiancé get the best of me. That guy's the biggest jerk I've ever met. How the hell she'd let herself get engaged to that moron is beyond me."

"Brad's here already? I thought he wasn't coming in until tomorrow."

"He decided to get here early and surprise her. Oh and he prefers to be called Bradley, not Brad, as he reminded me more than once." Speed straightened, turned around and leaned on the car. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette. "And get this...Trixie is now calling herself Patricia."

"So? That is her real name. What's the big deal?" Sparky asked. "Hell, you call her Patricia all the time."

"I only say it sarcastically because she's such a spoiled princess. But, this Bradley dude, he was serious about it. Not only that, he insulted my upbringing, insinuated that my family is low class!"

"Sounds like a real charmer," Sparky said dryly. "I can't believe Trixie would get involved with such a snob."

Speed took a deep drag on his cigarette and slowly exhaled. "I can. She's a rich chick, born with a silver spoon in her mouth. It's no surprise that she'd want to marry a jerk like Brad-leeeee."

\---

"Patricia," Bradley said; his hands on her shoulders, "it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust him." He and Trixie had been arguing since they returned to their hotel suite.

"Humpf!" she snorted as she pulled away from him. "You're acting as if I don't have any control over myself. I can handle Speed quite well, thank you."

Bradley sighed. "I know you can. But, still...even the strongest willed woman can find herself under the spell of a man like him. He's the sort of man who can twist people, especially women, to do his bidding. I do have to say that I wonder about the morality of those who would allow a man of his ilk to be such an integral part of their wedding."

Trixie turned on him, irate. "Don't you _**dare**_ judge my friends! Sparky and Janine have been here for me through the worst of times! You should only know how much they did for me, including letting me store my belongings at Sparky's place when I moved to New York!"

Bradley backed away from her. "Calm down! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friends, but you have to admit that Speed Racer isn't a man with whom decent people would choose to associate." Trixie shot him a deadly look. "I mean..." He shook his head and threw up his hands in defeat. "Why bother? The more I speak, the more I put my foot in my mouth."

"Try both feet!" Trixie spat; her voice cold and filled with rancor. "I'm honestly wondering why I even asked you to come to the wedding with me!" She turned on her heels and stormed from the room.

He bit his lip, knowing that he had crossed the line and needed to do something to appease his betrothed. He contritely followed her into the bedroom. "Darling, I'm sorry. I shouldn't pass judgment on your friends, I'm sure they are lovely people. I guess when it comes to Speed Racer, I'm wearing blinders. It irks me to no end how he treated you. You're too precious a gem to be tossed aside like a piece of quartz. I love you so much and can't understand how any man could treat you so horridly." He gazed earnestly at her. "Can you forgive me for acting like a fool?"

Trixie slowly turned around. "Bradley..." She couldn't help but smile at his remorseful demeanor. "I forgive you."

He embraced her. "Thank you, love, I don't deserve such a wonderful woman. What in the world do you see in me?"

"I see a very kind, handsome, caring man. The man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Bradley pulled away and grinned. "I'm so very much looking forward to the day when we finally can call ourselves man and wife."

" _Husband_ and wife," Trixie said, with a sly smile.

Bradley rolled his eyes, feigning indignation. "You liberated woman, what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

He laughed, pulled her close and kissed her. "You know, I suppose I should really thank Racer. If he hadn't gotten himself involved with that Texas trollop, we'd never have met."

"You can thank him at the wed..." She couldn't finish the sentence as Bradley kissed her again. They were interrupted by the ringing of Trixie's cell phone.

"Damn," Bradley said as Trixie went to answer the call. "You should just let the thing ring."

"It might be important," Trixie said as picked up her cell phone. "Hello...Oh, Hi! How are you? Uh huh...How are your folks?...Really? Sounds like fun...Yes, we'd love to come...Four O'clock...See you then!" There was a smile on her face as she flipped the phone closed.

"Who was that?" Bradley asked.

"Spritle," she replied.

"What's a Spritle?"

She chuckled. "Spritle is a boy, well a young man, actually. He's Speed's brother. He called to tell us that his parents are having a get together at their house tomorrow afternoon."

"I suppose the wedding party will be there," Bradley said; trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Of course they will."

"And Speed?" he asked.

"What do you think? He's the Best Man and it's his folk's house. Naturally he'll be there!"

"Great..." he muttered.

"Bradley, you don't have to be Speed's best friend, you just need to be pleasant."

"I will be. But, will he?"

"I'm sure he will. He made a promise to Janine and knows he'll feel her wrath if he breaks it. So, he'll be on his best behavior," Trixie said.

Bradley crossed his arms. "He'd better."

"He will."

"So, this Spritle person, how did he get your number?

"He and I have exchanged emails a few times." Bradley raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look," Trixie admonished him, "he might be almost eighteen, but he'll always be a kid to me."

"Well, I'd like to know just what, exactly, you conversed with him about."

"Bradley, he's a senior in high school. Janine gave him my phone number when he needed help with an accounting course he was taking."

"I'm sure that's all you talked about," Bradley said. "I bet it never crossed your mind to ask how his big brother was doing."

"No, it never did. Spritle spoke about him a few times, I showed no interest whatsoever." Bradley's eyebrow raised itself even higher. "It's true! Spritle worships his brother, so it's natural that he'd want to talk about him. I explained to him that I had no interest in hearing anything about Speed and he never mentioned him again."

"If you say so. But, I do have to wonder if he's taking after his worshipped, big brother."

"No, he's nothing like Speed. He is seeing a nice young woman named Delicia. Though, Janine said they're more like friends than a steady couple. I think from seeing how Speed treats women, Spritle is heading in the opposite direction and treats women with the utmost respect. At least that's how I perceive him."

"You perceived Speed to be a decent man, too."

"He was, Bradley, at least back when I first met him. Yes, he always loved to look at pretty girls, like most men. But, that was all he did. It wasn't until Dallas Maverick entered the picture that things went awry," she said with more than a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Darling, he was just showing his true colors. He might never have strayed; at least as far as you know, but I'm sure in his mind he had numerous dalliances."

"I suppose..." She stared off into the distance, thinking back to the times when Speed would pretty much ignore her because he was in the presence of a beautiful woman.

Bradley noticed her distraction. "Are you feeling all right, darling?"

She snapped back to reality. "Oh yes, I'm fine, just a little tired. Still jet lagged, I guess."

Bradley nodded and smiled. "I understand perfectly. I'm feeling the effects myself. In fact, I was thinking of turning in. I know it's not that late, but I am feeling a bit fatigued."

She returned the smile. "I'll join you in a little while. I just want to check my email; I haven't had the chance since I arrived."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't take too long, my dear. I've missed being with you."

"I've missed you more than words can say, Bradley." She gave him a smile before leaving the bedroom.

\---

"Five minutes," she told herself, "no longer. I'll just check my email and join Bradley." She knew too well how caught up she could sometimes get with the Internet. As she read her mail she noticed that some spam had somehow gotten past her intricate network of filters. One especially caught her eye, **"SPEED UP YOUR BROWSER!"** it shouted at her. Annoyed, she deleted it, "Speed," she muttered, "can't escape him, even in the safe confines of my hotel room." She answered her email and was about to shut down her computer. But, the first word of the spam email continued to tease her.

"What the heck, I won't get any rest until I do this," she said in resignation as she typed the words _Speed Racer_ into a search engine. She was somewhat surprised when over twenty million hits came up. "Wow, I didn't think there was that much interest in him." Scrolling past his official site and the many fan sites and forums dedicated to him, she came across some news stories and videos.

One particular article caught her eye. " **Speed Racer Weds!** " the headline practically screamed. "What? When did he get married?" She skimmed the article which detailed Speed's whirlwind courtship to a supermodel. She played the video that accompanied the story. "Even though we've only known each other two weeks, it's true love!" A long-haired Speed exclaimed as he left a seaside chapel with his beautiful bride. "We're so much in love," his new wife gushed. She kissed him before they both left in a stretch limo.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Janine never mentioned that Speed got married. And what happened to his wife?"

She continued to search through articles. She soon found the answer to her last question.

" **Speed and Crystal Split!** " _After less than a month of marriage, auto racing's biggest star, Speed Racer, and his super-model bride, Crystal Glass, have separated. "Irreconcilable differences," Speed explained to our reporter. "We rushed into things and should have waited until we knew each other better. There's no acrimony, the split was amicable. Crystal's a very sweet girl, I wish her all the luck in the world." However, a source close to the couple told us that the reason for the split was because of Speed's insatiable appetite for the opposite sex. Even on their honeymoon, he was caught in a compromising position with one of the hotel's guests. When asked if it was true, Speed just smiled and replied,_ _"No comment."_

"Oh! What a sleazy snake! Does he have no shame?" Trixie exclaimed. "No wonder Janine never said anything about it to me. She knew that if I found out, I'd have declined the invitation to be in the wedding party." Angrily, she picked up the phone and dialed the Bride to Be's number. "She's going to have to find herself a new Maid of Honor because there is no way in hell that I will spend even five minutes in the company of that man!"


	8. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speed might be at his sleazy best in this chapter. I'm also having some fun with Zoomer Slick. See if you can guess which character from a certain classic TV sitcom he's based on!
> 
> As usual, Speed Racer is the property of Speed Racer Enterprises, etc.

"So, you're sure the menu is fine with you?" Janine asked as she and Sparky left the caterers.

"Perfect. Steak, chicken, fish and even a vegetarian selection. I like the idea of having a buffet, too. People will get to taste a little bit of everything," Sparky said. "There will be some people there with hearty appetites, like Pops!

Janine smiled. "Well, his sons certainly can compete with him on that. Even Speed, who doesn't have half the bulk of Pops or Spritle, can sure pack it away."

"Oh yeah," Sparky agreed, "knowing him, he'll go back for seconds or even thirds! I don't know how he can stay in such good shape with the way he likes to eat. Although, he does get a lot of exercise."

Janine was about to make a comment about the type of exercise Speed preferred when the ringing of her cell phone caught her attention. "Hello?" She quickly held the phone away from her ear.

"Who's that?" Sparky could hear that angry yelling coming from the phone.

"Trixie." She sighed and attempted to calm her friend. "Trix, what's the matter?... Huh?... Speed... He what?... I can't understand you with all the screaming, please calm down... Uh huh... Geez... Oh, you're being ridiculous! That was over three years ago... Yes, I know what he's like... I think that's up to Sparky, not me... Okay... Sparky and I will be right over and we'll discuss this, okay?... Fine... Bye." With another sigh she pocketed the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"Trixie was doing some snooping around on the net and she found out about Speed's quickie marriage. She's so utterly repulsed that she doesn't want to be in the wedding anymore."

"She's being ridiculous," Sparky noted.

"I just told her that. You know, I can understand her reaction to a point. But, what I fail to see is why she'd go to such extreme lengths to not have anything to do with him. She said the only way she'll stay in the wedding party is if you choose someone else to be your Best Man."

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Speed's my oldest friend and, in spite of his flaws, I love the guy. No way would I ever choose anyone else to stand up for me."

"I know, I told her that, too. We'll have to go to her hotel and explain everything and make her realize that his life is really none of her business."

"True. But with the way the press follows him around, his life becomes everyone's business. The public eats up anything about him. Sometimes I think he single-handedly keeps the tabloids in business."

Janine nodded. "Tell me about it. Though, I have a feeling that Trixie never looks at a tabloid because if she did, she'd have already known about Speed's marriage."

"So what made her search his name tonight?"

Janine shrugged. "Who knows? Curiosity, I guess."

\---

Trixie sat with Janine and Sparky at the little, round table in her hotel suite. The three drank coffee and spoke in soft voices so as not to wake Bradley, who somehow had managed to stay asleep during Trixie's tirade from which she had now calmed.

"I'm sorry for getting so crazy before," she said. "Seeing that article about Speed and his callous attitude towards his bride made me livid." She took a long sip of her coffee before continuing. "I was also angry that nobody told me about it."

"Trix, it wasn't done on purpose," Janine said. "You told me that you didn't want to hear anything about Speed. You had a whole new life, so why dredge up the past by telling you what he was doing? We were all shocked when he ran off and got married. But, you know how impulsive he can be."

Trixie nodded and smiled. "Yes, I know. He always was. I just didn't think he'd ever be so impulsive as to run off and marry some woman he hardly knew."

"That's Speed for ya," Spark said. "He didn't even tell us that he was going to do it. We found out when they showed it on the news. Poor Mom Racer, I thought for sure she was gonna die! And Pops... You think _you_ were pissed-off! He went totally nuts, said that Speed was a selfish, little ingrate, among other things."

Trixie chuckled. "I'm sure his language was also a bit saltier, too."

"Just a bit," Sparky said with a laugh.

"Let's face it," Janine noted, "Speed does some really stupid things. He also thinks with the wrong head at times. But, don't most guys?" She gave a side-ways glance towards Sparky who blushed profusely. She giggled and turned to Trixie. "I bet even Bradley does."

Trixie's eyes widened and she turned an even deeper shade of crimson than Sparky. "Janine, you know how I feel about discussing such matters, especially in mixed company."

Janine wondered, if Trixie were to ever have children, how she would broach the subject of sex with them. "Okay, I'll drop it." She took a deep breath. "Now, about the wedding. I really want you to be my Maid of Honor. As I've said more times than I can count, it's only four hours. After that, you'll be going back to New York and Speed Racer will be out of your life for good."

Trixie slowly nodded. "That's true. He certainly won't be invited to my wedding."

"I wouldn't think so," Janine said. "Although, I hope Sparky and I will be there."

"Of course! I'll need my best friend to stand up for me." Trixie broke into a broad smile.

Janine's face lit up. "Oh, I'd love to! But you have to promise to stand up for me first."

Trixie's expression softened. "Of course I will. I'm sorry for being so angry earlier. It's just that when I read about Speed, I couldn't believe it. And the fact that you never told me about it made me feel betrayed; as if you were keeping it from me on purpose. I know it was silly. Like you said, I didn't want to know anything about him so why would you tell me? It was such a shock and as I don't read gossip columns it was all new to me. I'm just sorry that I over-reacted the way I did."

Janine smiled and patted her arm. "It's okay, honey. We all over-react at times."

\---

"Slick, do me a favor and don't act like a jackass around my folks, okay?" Speed said as the two walked around to the backyard of his parents' home.

"What do you mean by that? I'm always a perfect gentleman!" Zoomer exclaimed.

Speed scowled. "Yeah, too perfect."

"Huh? I'll have you know that I..."

"Shut up!" Speed whispered as they walked through the gate and into the yard.

"Speed!" his mother exclaimed when she saw them.

"Hi, Mom," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

His mother eyed him. "No date today?"

"Well... I know how you and Pops feel about the women I... uh... involve myself with, so I figured it was better off to come with Ol' Slick here."

Mom nodded and smiled at the other man. "Zoomer, how are you?"

Zoomer grinned a bit too broadly. "Oh, I'm fine and may I say it's always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. R. And, might I add, that is a lovely blouse you're wearing." There was a nudge in his side and a glare from Speed. "What?"

"Stupid suck-up," Speed said in a voice only Zoomer could hear.

He glanced at his mother and shrugged; he knew that she could see right through Zoomer Slick. Although, as always, she was gracious in her response, "Why thank you, Zoomer."

"You're always very welcome, Mrs. R," Zoomer's voice oozed false-sincerity.

Disgusted, Speed grabbed him by the arm. "C'mon, let's go get a beer."

Mom shook her head as they walked over to the beer cooler. "That boy..."

She was joined by Pops. "Who are you talking about?"

"Zoomer Slick, there's something about him... he's so..."

"Smarmy?" Pops asked; his wife nodded. "Drives me crazy down at the track with all his butt-kissing. But, he's a damn good driver so I ignore it."

"I just wish he and Speed weren't so close. I think he's a bad influence on him."

"Bad influence?" Pops laughed. "If anything, it's our son who is a bad influence on Zoomer. Speed's reputation leaves a lot to be desired. His stupid antics embarrass the team."

"I know... I wish he'd realize how his behavior effects how others see him. His treatment of women sickens me. What happened to the fine young man we raised? What made him change?" Mom asked.

The answer was obvious to both of them. "Dallas Maverick," her husband answered bitterly.

\---

Trixie pulled the rented Jaguar into the development where Mom and Pops racer lived. Bradley shook his head and looked disdainfully at the houses lining the street. "This neighborhood leaves much to be desired. So lower class, but that's pretty much what I'd expect from a family with their obvious blue-collar leanings. I'm almost embarrassed for you; that you associated with such trash."

"Bradley!" Trixie admonished him. "That's a terrible thing to say! Mom and Pops Racer were like second parents to me. They treated me like one of their own children!"

Her fiancé sneered. "I'm sure they did. Most likely they figured that their low-life son would marry you and move up in the world. I'm sure your family's wealth played a big part of their so-called love for you."

"I cannot believe you just said that! They never cared about my money; in fact Speed wouldn't even let me pay for anything."

"Of course not. If he had, there would have been that much less money for him when he finally coerced you into marrying him. It's funny how he dumped you the minute another woman, who led him on under the pretense of having even more wealth, entered his life. It didn't take him long to cast you aside, did it?"

"Bradley, you know nothing about what happened. NOTHING!" She pulled the car to the side of the road, too angry to continue driving.

"I know enough of what you told me. How that scoundrel Racer carried on an affair with that Texas tart, how you caught them in a run-down motel, how they both mocked you! No decent man would ever behave in such a manner!" He scowled and then softened his expression as he noticed the tears falling down Trixie's cheeks. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Patricia, I'm sorry. It's just that the reprehensible way Racer treated you brings out the vilest tendencies in me."

She wanted to pull her hand away, but didn't. "Bradley... I know you despise him for what he did to me and he's not my favorite person, either. But, please don't say such terrible things about his parents. They are wonderful, caring people. Do you think they like the man that their son has become? They didn't raise him that way. He changed after he met Dallas. She mentally scarred him and I have to admit that I do feel pity for him... to be so emotionally ruined by a woman. Though, I also feel that he got what he deserved for what he did to me."

"He didn't get enough, if you ask me. The very idea that he could break your heart the way he did angers me. If I were a man prone to violence, Speed Racer would be in the Intensive Care Unit right now." Trixie's eyes widened at his words. He gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, darling, I am not that kind of man."

"I know you're not. That's just one more reason why I love you."

He leaned in, kissed her and wiped the tears from her face with his index finger. "I love you too. And I'm sorry for what I said about his family. Even the most decent people can produce undesirable offspring."

"That's very true. Their younger son is a fine young man. I think you'll like him, as you will his parents."

"I hope so," he said; wondering if he really could like anyone related to Speed Racer.

\---

Speed lit up a cigarette and was immediately pounced upon by his mother. "Must you do that? You know how I feel about smoking," she admonished him. "It's not good for your health."

He rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm twenty-eight years old. I think I'm quite capable of deciding what I think is good or bad for me."

"Speed, smoking's **not** good for you!" she retorted. "It's also not fair to the guests that they have to breathe in that poison."

She received another eye-roll in response. "I'm outside, _**Mother**_ ," he said emphasizing the last word. "I doubt that the air out here is so damn clean that a little second-hand smoke is gonna do anymore damage to their frigging lungs."

His mother glared at him. "You watch your mouth!"

"Sorry about the language, okay?" he apologized and sighed. "I think I need another beer." He cut her off before she could speak, "Don't even go there. I'm not driving, Slick is." He quickly turned away from her and walked towards the beer cooler, knowing that she was very unhappy with him. " _Why does it bother her so much that I smoke? It's not like Pops hasn't been doing it for over thirty years."_

Mom shook her head as she watched him stride away. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

Zoomer turned to her. "I've told him about how bad smoking is, Mrs. R. But, does he listen to me? Of course not. I also told him about how he shouldn't disrespect his parents, especially you. Most guys would kill to have a mother as nice as you, Mrs. R."

Mom rolled her eyes, looking at that moment exactly like her son. "Thank you, Zoomer. Now, why don't you go find Speed, I'm sure he'd appreciate your company."

Zoomer nodded. "Anything you say, Mrs. R." He smiled broadly as he went to join his friend.

"Smarmy," Mom said. "That's the only way to describe him, smarmy."

\---

Zoomer nudged Speed. "Hey, look who's comin' though the gate."

Speed smirked. "Well, if it isn't Snow White and Prince Charming." He eyed Trixie's outfit, a knee-length black, cotton dress with a white collar. "What the hell is she wearing? She looks like a pilgrim!"

"You gonna go over and say hi?" Zoomer asked.

"You kidding? I got better things to do, like drink my beer and check out Janine's hot little cousin over there." He motioned towards where Spritle stood talking to a very attractive young woman with shoulder length, auburn hair. "Damn, is she something!"

"She sure is. You think your brother's gonna score with her?"

"Spritle? Hell no! My brother's a nice kid and all that, but look at 'em. He's not exactly a chick magnet."

"Yeah, but he gets to be her partner in the wedding. Lots better than what you get, huh?"

"Tell me about it. He gets Miss Universe and I get Sister Patricia Shimura, Patron Saint of Prissy Prudes."

\---

Trixie held Bradley's hand as they approached Speed's parents. "I'm so excited about seeing them again," she said giddily. He just nodded.

Mom broke into a wide grin when she saw them. "Trixie, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

Trixie returned the smile as the woman hugged her. "It's nice to see you again, too." She pulled back and turned to her fiancé. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Bradley; the man I'm going to marry."

Mom gently took hold of his hand. "It's so very nice to meet you, Bradley. Janine told me Trixie had gotten engaged. Congratulations, to both of you."

"Thank you," Trixie said wondering if she had imagined the look of sadness that had seemed to momentarily cross Mom Racer's face. She introduced Bradley to Pops, who enthusiastically shook his hand. She couldn't shake the feeling that Mom Racer wasn't happy about her engagement.

\---

"You were right," Bradley said as they crossed the yard to the tables where assorted friends and relatives had gathered, "Mr. and Mrs. Racer are splendid people. Mrs. Racer is truly a sweet woman and I was very surprised at how intelligent a man Mr. Racer is. I admire his engineering abilities in regards to designing racing vehicles. I'm considering hiring him build my next sports car."

Trixie beamed. "Oh, that's wonderful, Bradley. See? Just because they aren't from the upper class part of society, it doesn't mean that they're not decent people."

"True. I think I really must learn not to prejudge those who are not in the same social standing as us." His mood suddenly changed when he spied Speed sitting amongst the others. "Oh great, look who's here."

"Now, Bradley..."

"Don't worry, Patricia, I'll behave. But, I think it's best that we sit as far away from him as possible."

Trixie agreed and they chose a seat at the opposite end of the table from where Speed sat.

Bradley glowered at Speed, who saw him and offered a huge smile. Although his eyes gave away his true feelings and they weren't pleasant ones.

Trixie tried to get Bradley's mind on something else. "It's a shame that Janine and Sparky aren't here yet, when you're planning your own wedding you always seem to run into snags," Trixie said.

He squeezed her hand. "Which is why, my darling, we are going to hire a wedding planner. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"Hmm... That's nice." She rested her head on Bradley's shoulder. Her fiancé suddenly stiffened. She looked up. Speed was watching them; there was a mixture of amusement and contempt on his face. He said something to Zoomer, looked at them and smirked. _"Is he mocking us?"_ she wondered as she pulled away from Bradley.

Bradley rose from his seat. "Darling, I think I'd like to discuss cars with Mr. Racer. I can't trust myself to sit here and not say something that I'd live to regret."

Trixie nodded. "I understand," she said. She knew that Bradley was right. If he stayed there, he and Speed would surely end up in an altercation. She glanced at the end of the table. Speed and Zoomer were nudging each other and glancing down at her, laughing. She glared at them. In response, Speed grinned impishly and waved to her. She turned away from him and focused her attention on the guests closest to her. Calcia Bone sipped a margarita while Twinkle Banks filled her glass from a pitcher of beer. "Calcia, Twinkle, it's so wonderful to see you again!" she exclaimed.

Calcia grinned. "I was wondering when you'd notice us."

Trixie blushed. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just...overwhelmed with there being so many people here that I haven't seen in years. I didn't think Mom and Pops would have invited this many people."

"The Racers are pretty much the only family Sparky has, so I guess they wanted to give him a nice, big party with most of the guests who will be at the wedding," Calcia said.

"There's one person here I wish wasn't going to be a guest," Twinkle said as she watched Speed. "Look at him checking out every woman who walks by."

"Typical. He's got no class," Calcia remarked.

"None whatsoever," Twinkle agreed. She blanched as he rose from his seat. "Oh great, he's coming this way."

Calcia rose. "Well, that's my cue to leave."

Twinkle also stood. "Wait for me, I'll join you."

They weren't fast enough; Speed walked right in front of them and blocked their path. "Where are you lovely ladies going?" he asked.

"Wherever you aren't," Twinkle replied.

"Why the nastiness? What did I ever do to you?" Speed was the picture of pure innocence.

Twinkle glared at him. "Do I really need to tell you, trapeze boy?"

Speed shook his head. "I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. You sure as hell loved being way up there, under the big top. "

Twinkle got in his face. "Do **NOT** go there, Sleaze Racer!"

Calcia grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's get out of here before he brings up his kinky Cleopatra role playing fantasy." She pulled Twinkle away from the object of their disdain.

"What was that all about?" Trixie asked him.

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "They're bitter, scorned women."

Trixie chucked derisively. "Sure they are."

"Yes, that's exactly what they are! It's not my fault that they imagined there was more to their relationship with me than there was."

"Those women are supposed to be your friends!"

He grinned wickedly. "Yes they are my friends." He leaned into her and said seductively, "Friends with benefits, if you know what I mean and I think you do."

"Ugh. I can't believe how reprehensible you are. I don't even want to know how you coerced them into doing whatever they did with you." She pulled away from him, took a beat then asked, "By the way, how's your ex-wife doing?"

Speed flinched and quickly covered it by chuckling, "She's not my ex-wife; she had the marriage annulled. So, if you want to get technical, it never happened."

"Well, I don't blame her for that, I'm sure she was embarrassed about the whole thing; marrying a lying, cheating creep like you. You couldn't even keep your pants zipped-up during your honeymoon. What kind of man would cheat on his honeymoon?"

"That's just lies from the press, Trix. I would never do anything like that. I loved that woman!" A look of sadness came over him. "She broke my heart when she asked for that annulment."

Trixie knew him too well and saw right though his lie. "Speed, I honestly don't think you even understand the meaning of the word love. You might have, once upon a time, but something happened to you; something deep inside. Somewhere along the way you've lost the capacity to love. You're broken in the most fundamental way. A large part of your humanity is gone and that's so sad. I actually feel sorry for you because you'll never know what it's like to truly love someone."

Speed's mood suddenly changed. His face reddened as he became enraged. **"You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You are the last person who should ever lecture anyone about love, you frigid prude!"** He slammed his fist on the table and stormed off. The guests in his path backed away as he stomped past them. He angrily walked through the gate to the front yard. Bradley had come out the front door and was walking along the same path and didn't notice the irate man charging at him. The two slammed into each other.

" **Get the hell out of my way!** " Speed bellowed.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going you raving lunatic!" Bradley sputtered.

**"I think maybe you need to have your sorry butt kicked, jerk!"**

"Watch it!" Bradley warned. "I'm a first degree black belt in karate!"

Speed smirked. "Only first degree? Pfft. Amateur."

"Oh, and I suppose you've done better?"

"Yes. Try third. Of course, that's just in karate," Speed said smugly, "I have various degrees in other forms of martial arts."

"I don't need to know anything more than karate, although I could see why someone of your questionable physical, and mental, abilities would need to have those skills in order survive amongst those of us with superior capabilities," Bradley sneered.

"I'd survive better than you ever would because I also went to the Pops Racer School of Hard Knocks. That's something a blue-blooded, born with a silver spoon in his mouth, snob wouldn't know anything about."

"No, I wouldn't. I would never engage into something as low as common street fighting, Racer."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, because you'd be whining at the first punch that came your way," Speed retorted.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Speed said through narrowed eyes. "You don't stand a chance against me, Brad _-leeeeee_."

Bradley's voice rose, along with his temper. **"I could kill you in an instant if I wanted to, you ignorant buffoon!"**

Attracted by the shouting, the guests had now gathered on the front lawn of the Racer house. Trixie shook her head, shocked at the turn of events. She stood; dumbfounded.

"So, Racer, how about it? Let's find out who the real man is," Bradley said.

Speed shook his head. "No. If we were anywhere else, I'd beat you senseless. But, I have too much respect for my parents and the guests here to do that." He turned his back on him and walked towards the front door.

Bradley saw his golden opportunity and flew at Speed, kicking his right leg towards him. "Ai-ahhh!" he shouted as his foot made contact with the back of Speed's head.

Speed fell to the ground, his head spinning. He slowly rose. "What the f... ?" He didn't get to finish the sentence as Bradley was on him again, this time tripping him so that he once more fell. "You son of a bitch!" Speed said, attempting to rise, but unable to as Bradley kicked him in the forehead.

He laughed. "Racer, face it, I'm superior to you... in every way."

Trixie ran up to her fiancé. "Bradley! Stop it this instant!"

"Patricia, please back off. This miserable, sorry excuse for a man needs to learn a lesson!"

Trixie's emerald eyes were ablaze with fury. "I will **NOT** back off, Bradley! You are a guest here and you're behaving like a mad man!"

Bradley stared at her; he had never seen her so angry. He looked at Speed, who was being helped up by Pops, with contempt before walking away.

Trixie ran after him "Bradley, wait!" she called.

"Are you all right?" Janine, who had just arrived, asked Speed.

"I think so," he said as he rubbed his head in obvious pain. "Bastard blindsided me."

"Honey, you're bleeding," Mom told him; noting his bloody nose and the cut on his forehead. "Come inside and I'll tend to your bruises."

\---

Speed sat at the kitchen table; he held a tissue to his nose. He winced as his mother cleaned out his cut. "Ouch, Ma, that hurts!"

"Sorry, sweetie. I need to make sure this wound is nice and clean before I put a bandage on it," his mother said in a soothing voice.

"What happened?" Janine asked. "Sparky and I pulled up and there's you and Bradley going at it."

"More like Bradley having a go at Speed," Sparky commented.

"Son of a bitch hit me when my back was turned, damn coward."

"Man that sucks," Sparky said. "That Bradley guy has one helluva temper. Next to him, you're positively Zen.

Speed scowled. "Very funny."

The Go Team mechanic shrugged. "Just tryin' to lighten the mood."

"I'm sorry, Speed."

He looked to his left and saw Trixie standing very uncomfortably in the doorway. "Why are you still here? Haven't you and Bradleeee done enough damage for one day?"

She walked over, squatted down next to him and didn't even realize that her hand was resting on his knee. "Speed, I shouldn't have said those things before, I was way out of line. As for Bradley, I'm not excusing what he did but he told me he had his reasons."

"Oh really? Tell me his reasons."

She sighed. "He said that you purposely rammed into him."

"I did not. I was pissed off because of the nasty things you said and walked into the dude. I didn't even see him because I was looking at the ground. I didn't do it on purpose." He removed her hand from his knee; his eyes dark and filled with hatred. "Don't _ever_ touch me."

"Sorry..." She rose and backed away. "Bradley's outside. He'd like to come in and apologize."

Speed shook his head. "I don't want any phony apologies from that loser." He slowly rose and had to grab the table as a wave of vertigo hit him. "Whoa!"

Janine took hold of his arm to steady him. " I think you might have a concussion."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Speed said as he shook the haze from his brain. "Just need a drink, that's all."

He was joined by Zoomer, who stared at him. "What happened to you, dude? You're all covered with blood!"

"Really? I didn't notice," Speed said with more than a trace of sarcasm in his voice. "Good ol' Slick always arriving after the fun is over."

"Huh? I was in the bathroom. Your old man has great reading material in there."

"Yeah, it's the freakin' Racer Public Library," Speed muttered as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

\---

Bradley stood contritely in front of Mom and Pops Racer. "I'm truly sorry for losing my temper the way I did. I don't know what came over me."

"Too much to drink, probably," Pops said.

The younger man was about to protest, then realized Pops had given him the perfect excuse. "Yes sir, I suppose that is what happened. I'm not used to drinking cheap... I mean domestic... ale and it must have gone to my head. I'm sure that is what happened with your son. I hope I didn't damage him too badly."

"He'll be fine," Pops said. "He is a Racer, after all."

"Where is he? I'd like to apologize to him for my incredibly boorish behavior."

Pops slowly shook his head. "I don't think that is a wise idea, Bradley. He's not in the best frame of mind right now."

Bradley nodded. "I guess I can't blame him."

Trixie lightly tapped his arm. "Bradley, I think it might be best if we leave." She turned to Speed's parents. "Mom and Pops, I really am sorry that we ruined the party."

Pops broke into a grin. "Nonsense! What's a party without a good, old-fashioned fist fight?" He chuckled. "Hell, back in the day when I was Dragon Racer, you could always count on a good fight anytime a group of us got together."

Trixie caught the smirk that crossed Bradley's face for a moment. She spoke before he could. "Speed told me about those parties." At the mention of the Racer's middle child, Bradley stiffened; she felt herself recoil. "Anyway, please say goodbye to the guests for us." She turned to Janine. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure thing," Janine said.

\---

Trixie fumed in silence as she drove back to the hotel. Bradley had tried to initiate conversation, but her aloofness made him realize the effort was futile. _"Racer should be happy that my betrothed stopped me from giving him a true beating. He won't be so lucky next time because I'll make sure Patricia is not around."_ Bradley closed his eyes and smiled as he made plans for his next move.

Trixie glanced at him; noticed the smile and felt a cold chill go through her. Was Bradley the man he presented himself to be?


	9. Bunny's Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a change of pace from previous ones. I thought I'd focus a little on Bunny. I hope you like it!

Speed popped three Advils into his mouth and swallowed them down with a shot of Petron. His head was still pounding; whether it was from the beating he'd taken or the liquor, he wasn't sure. All he did know is that he was feeling miserable and needed something to dull the pain. Zoomer had wanted the two of them to go out to one of the local clubs, but Speed begged him off.

_"You sure you're okay?" his friend had asked when he dropped him off outside his estate earlier. "You're not acting like yourself."_

_"I'm fine," Speed replied. "Maybe a little pissed off, tired and just not in a very good mood."_

_Zoomer eyed him suspiciously as he slowly stepped from the car. Something wasn't right with Speed, but he knew that if he pushed him, all hell would break loose. "Well, man, you take care of yourself."_

_"I will. Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I **would** do," Speed said as he forced a smile he didn't feel. _

_Slick laughed before driving off._

Now Speed sat, alone, in his huge restaurant-style kitchen. While he did have his own on-call chef, he sometimes preferred to cook for himself, especially when he got into one of his moods. Tonight, however, he didn't even have the heart to do that. Instead he sat brooding as he drank the tequila. His mind replayed the events of the day, which brought his anger back to the surface. "That punk Bradleeee... He better be glad that I didn't get the chance to take him out. I'd probably have ended up in jail, but I'd feel damn good about it. What the hell does Trixie...oh, I mean _Patricia_ , see in him? And who the hell does she think she is telling _me_ I don't know anything about love, when she's so frigid that I could stand next to her on a hot day and not even need air conditioning!" He poured another shot and continued to rant. "Damn that Janine for putting her in the stupid wedding. Having to dance with her and see the expression on Bradley's smug, idiotic face..." He grinned. "Silver spoon boy won't be happy about us dancing together. Good. I'll make sure I hold her nice and close, even if the thought of it makes me want to puke my guts out."

Speed rose and crossed the room. He was thinking too much. He didn't like that. It was so much easier to just let your mind wander wherever it wanted. Damn Trixie for making him think! He needed a diversion. "Maybe I should've gone out with Slick. By now I'd be surrounded by hot, willing babes." But he knew that the headache, coupled with his lousy mood, would not have made for a very good night.

He slowly walked into the foyer, feeling very small all of a sudden. "I never realized how big this place was before." His footsteps echoed off the parquet floor, adding to the lonely atmosphere. He caught his reflection in a mirror on the wall. "Sucker just missed my eye," he said as he ran his finger along the cut on his forehead. He noticed that blood still oozed from it. "Good thing that my nose wasn't broken. I should have had the loser arrested for assault. He's just lucky that I'm a nice guy. Besides... I'll make his life miserable at the wedding. He wouldn't dare start anything there. Especially as I'll have my guys watching his every move." That thought brought another fleeting smile to his face, though it wasn't nearly enough to make him feel better. "I need some cheering up," he said as he picked up the phone and called a number; hoping he'd remembered it correctly.

\---

Bunny lay with her head on Speed's chest; his arm was wrapped around her. She could tell by his slow, steady breathing that he was asleep. She, unfortunately, wasn't able to do the same. To say that Speed hadn't been himself tonight was an understatement. His enjoyment of sex was monumental, second only to his love of racing. Normally, he couldn't get enough of it. Tonight he went through the motions, as if he just wanted to get it over with. Bunny had seen the bruise on his forehead; he told her that he'd bumped it on his bedroom door. But, she knew better than that, she wasn't nearly as dense as people perceived her to be. _"I wish he'd tell me what really happened."_ She had a feeling it had to do with his family's party. She had wanted to go but knew he'd never have brought her, not with what she did for a living. It used to bother her, but over time she accepted it. She loved him and would take the relationship any way she could.

She removed herself from his embrace, sat up and gazed at him, sighing. He was beautiful, even in repose. "Oh, Speedy, if you only knew how much I love you..." she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him. He stirred slightly, but continued his deep slumber. Bunny smiled, a rocket could blast off next to him and he wouldn't awaken. Of course, the fact that he had been sloshed to the gills when she showed up didn't hurt any either. She thought the whole thing to be strange, the way he kept drinking shots of tequila, how he was so distant during sex and the fact that he called her and asked her to come over. He never did that. Speed wasn't the type of man who needed to call women, they came to him. Always. But tonight he asked her to come over. It was nice to know that he needed her, even if it was just this one time. She yawned; finally feeling tired. Curling up next to him, she fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke with a start. The space next to her was empty. Speed had gotten up. When, she didn't know. "I hope he's all right," she said. The room was chilly, so she took one of the shirts from his closet and put it on. "Speedy?" she called out as she walked down the long hallway.

Bunny found him in the large, sunken living room sitting on the couch staring off into space. There was a fresh bottle of Petron in his hand. "Are you okay?" she asked. He didn't acknowledge her. Bunny had never seen him like this. He was usually so sure of himself, in control, cocky. Yes, he had a temper; something he was famous for. But, he never showed any vulnerability...until tonight. There was no trace of emotion showing on his face until she looked into his eyes. Those eyes, deep blue, mesmerizing, mysterious and, tonight, full of conflicting emotions.

She slowly lowered herself next to him, but said nothing. Instead she waited for him to speak. "Bunny," he finally said, his words a bit slurred, "do you think it's possible for a person to be incapable of loving?"

"Huh?" she asked, "You make love just fine, Speedy."

"No, that's not what I meant," the frustration was evident in his voice. "I'm talking about real love. And I don't mean the love you have for your family, friends, pets... I mean the kind of love you have for one person, like..." He shook his head, trying to figure exactly what he wanted to say. "Like...caring about another human being more than you do yourself. Like how you'd kill yourself rather than see them harmed. That kind of love."

"Oh," she said, wishing she could tell Speed that that was exactly how she felt about him. But, she dared not as she knew he could never feel the same way about her. So, she lied. "I don't know about any of that, Speedy."

"You're better off not knowing." Anger suddenly came over him and he exploded, "Who the hell does Trixie think she is? She's got some nerve thinking she can tell me that I'm incapable of loving anyone! Like she's got experience when she's engaged to an obnoxious snob who probably is only marrying her because she's an heiress. Lord knows what she sees in him..." He took a long swig of the tequila. "Maybe it's some kinda arranged marriage." He laughed cynically. "Probably be loveless and sexless 'cause I doubt Prudezilla's chastity belt is comin' off any time soon!" He laughed again, took another long drink and then rubbed his forehead. "Dammit, will this frickin' pain ever go away?"

"Speedy, maybe you should, like, see a doctor or something." She touched the bruise; her hand was brusquely pushed away.

"I'm fine!" Speed continued his harangue, "I mean, Trixie was a freakin' virgin when we broke up! I wouldn't doubt if she still is one! And that jerk **Bradleeeeeee!** I bet he's just usin' her to get in good with her rich folks! I shoulda killed 'em when I had the chance! **MORON!"** He swigged from the bottle and shook his head in an effort to clear it, though it didn't help. "What was I just sayin'?

Bunny reached for the Petron. "Speedy, baby, don't you, like, think you've had enough?"

He gazed at her, glassy-eyed, and relinquished the bottle. "I guess I don't need no more..." he said drunkenly. He closed his eyes and the room fell silent. Bunny breathed a sigh of relief that the bizarre episode was over.

It was nearly half an hour before Speed spoke again, "Ever had a boyfriend, Bun?"

She turned to him, wondering why he would ask such a question. She then remembered that he was very drunk, so there probably was no reason. "Yeah, I did, a couple of years ago when I was in high school."

"A coupla years ago...How old are you, Bunny?" he asked.

"Twenty. I thought I told you my age when we, like, first met."

He shrugged. "Maybe you did. I don't always pay attention to what people, especially beautiful women, say. Yeah, I know it's real shitty of me." His voice was achingly sad, "I'm sorry."

"No reason to be." She smiled as she lightly stroked his thigh. "Why don't we go back to bed and I'll, like, make you feel all better."

He shook his head as he removed her hand. "Some other time, I really need to do some thinking."

"I guess you, like, want to be alone, right?" she said.

"Yes," the nod of his head was barely perceptible. "You're probably better off leavin' because I wouldn't be very good company anyway."

"I understand." Though more than anything she wanted to stay and help him with whatever he was going through. "I'll go change and get my stuff."

\---

He walked her to the door; his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for coming tonight, Bun."

"Anytime," she said, there were tears in her eyes, though she doubted that he noticed.

Speed leaned down and kissed her without the usual passion. In fact, the kiss seemed rather brotherly. "Be careful driving, okay?" She nodded and walked to her car. He flicked a switch by the door and the wrought-iron security gate opened.

Bunny drove her car through the gate and pulled over. She turned and looked back at the estate. "Speedy, you do know what love is, you just don't realize it. I wonder if Trixie will ever know just how much you love her?" The tears finally came in force as she realized that her love for Speed would forever be unrequited.


	10. Speed's Revenge

Sparky paced back and forth; checking his watch every few seconds. "Where the heck is he? He said he wanted to get in some practice today. I show up, make sure the Mach Five is ready to go and he freakin' disses me! He isn't even answering his cell phone." He stopped his frenetic pacing when he saw Zoomer walking towards him. "I bet Slick knows where he is."

"Yo' dude, what's happening?" Zoomer asked.

"Nothing because your buddy Speed hasn't shown up yet. He said he'd be here before noon and now it's almost one. He have a late night?"

Slick shook his head. "Not that I know of. He said he was gonna stay home. Maybe he ended up goin' out, but from the way he was acting, I doubt it."

Sparky's curiosity was piqued. "How was he acting?"

"He was just acting...weird. He's was really quiet and kind of out of it. He said it was because he was in a bad mood. I dunno... I think maybe that knock to the head was bothering him more than he let on or maybe he was royally pissed off because of that jackass, Bradley. You how much Speed hates being played like that. I didn't see what happened but that Bradley dude sounds like a grade "A" jerk."

"He sure is. I got there right after the fight started. I don't think Speed even got to throw in a punch because he said that Bradley hit when his back was turned. Then he kicked him again when he was down, right in the head! Janine said if I ever acted like that, she'd dump me on the spot and she wondered why Trixie would put up with it." He shrugged. "I told her that maybe it was a onetime thing. Bradley did say that he was drunk. I just hope he doesn't act up at the wedding. Janine is worried enough about things going well and she doesn't need this aggravation added to the mix."

"Maybe you should ban the guy from the reception," Zoomer said.

Sparky shook his head. "I can't do that. We'll just have to cross our fingers that all the parties involved behave like adults."

"You think Speed will?"

"He'd better."

"Well, you can ask him yourself because he's finally here." Zoomer motioned towards the sleek, black sports car that pulled into the lot, music blasting from its speakers.

"About time," Sparky said. He watched as Speed slowly emerged from the car and tossed a cigarette butt to the ground. "I hate when he does that. You think he'd care about the environment, even a little."

"You oughta know by now that he only cares about himself. I mentioned pollution one time and he just laughed and said, _"Why should we care? We drive race cars for a living. We pollute the air every time we pull out onto the track!"_ "

"Typical." Sparky crossed his arms as Speed joined them. "You're late," he said in an accusatory tone of voice. "I called you, why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, but my cell phone doesn't work in the urgent care clinic."

Zoomer and Sparky exchanged glances. "Urgent care clinic?" the mechanic asked.

"Yeah," Speed said as he lit up a cigarette, "I was feeling dizzy and still had a headache this morning. So, I went to the clinic. Doctor said I've got a mild concussion." He didn't mention the fact that he also had a whopper of a hangover, thanks to the nearly two bottles of Petron he'd consumer the previous evening. Although, he didn't really remember too much of what happened after he started drinking; he was pretty sure Bunny had been there and must have left sometime during the night. He woke up that morning on hard cement of his patio, wearing only his blue jeans. How long he had been there he didn't know. It must have been a while as his back was stiff when he finally rose. He didn't tell them that, of course. All he said was, "Doc said that I need to take it easy for a few days and I'll be fine. It's not the first concussion I've had and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Did the doctor also tell you that you shouldn't be driving?" Sparky asked.

Speed scoffed, "I'm fine. Drove here didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But do you think it's wise to drive the Mach Five? It's in a different league from one of your every day cars."

"Like I said, I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta change into my gear." He tossed the cigarette, stomped it out with his foot and quickly lit another one.

The men watched as he walked towards the locker room. "Looks okay to me," Zoomer commented.

Sparky nodded, but wondered just how much of Speed's words were bluster. "Maybe. But, I think I'd better keep an eye on him. One erratic maneuver and he's bringin' that car back into the pit."

"Good luck getting him to do that," Zoomer said. "He won't listen to you." A flash of light caught his eye, he turned towards it and noticed a gold Jaguar, the sun glistening off its body, pulling into a spot. "That isn't who I think it is, is it?"

Sparky groaned as the Jag's engine shut down. "Yes it is. I wonder what they want?"

"That dude Bradley must have a death wish," Zoomer said with a bit of excited glee in his voice.

"Either that, or he's just plain stupid."

\---

Speed left the locker room and was surprised to see Bunny waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I was, like, going for a walk and came by to, like, say hi."

"Oh." He eyed her, she was looking at him oddly. "I don't remember you calling and asking if you could see me today."

Her face reddened. "I'm sorry...I forgot. I can, like, leave if you want."

He sighed and lit another cigarette. "Well, you're here now, so you might as well stay."

"Thanks, Speedy!"

"Whatever. Just call next time, okay? 'Cause it wouldn't be cool for you to show up if I had someone with me. Know what I mean?" He was back to his old, cocky self, it was as if the events of the previous evening had never occurred.

She nodded. "Yes. Because, like, I'm not your girlfriend or anything. Right?"

"Yep. Remember that," he said pointedly.

"Like I could ever forget..." she said more to herself than to him.

He squinted in the sun's glare wishing he'd thought to wear his sunglasses. He blinked when he saw the gold Jaguar. "Oh man, I can't believe it..." He quickly strode towards Sparky and Zoomer, followed by Bunny who had a hard time keeping up. "What are they doing here? Bradleeeee must have a death wish!"

"Told ya," Slick said in an aside to Sparky as Speed clenched his fists and glared at the Jag and its occupants.

"Speed, cool your jets," the mechanic warned him.

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control." He whipped out his cell phone and hit the one of the preset buttons. "Bruno, see that Jaguar? That's the creep I want you and your guys to keep an eye on. You know what to do if he makes even one funny move." Speed flipped the phone shut and pocketed it. "Done," he said with a smug smile. "Guy's toast if he comes within five feet of me."

"Chill out, Speed," Sparky warned him. "I don't want you starting any trouble."

"Who said I would? I just wanted to let Bruno and his boys get themselves ready to intervene in case Gatsby there tries to start anything. I'm not raising a fist." He glanced towards a dark blue car which sat away from the other vehicles in the lot. "Bruno has everything covered. There won't be any trouble."

\---

"Well, are you going to come with me to apologize to Speed?" Trixie asked; the tone of her voice telling Bradley that she wouldn't deal with any nonsense.

"It's not on the top of my list of desired activities," Bradley stated. He winced under Trixie's angry glare. "Though, it looks like I've got no choice in the matter."

"No, you don't," she said. "What you did yesterday was reprehensible, not to mention embarrassing to me. I told you how I feel about Mom and Pops; you even agreed with me that they were wonderful people. How you could ruin their party the way you did?"

"Darling, I already explained to you and them that I was not used to imbibing sub-par ale and it affected me in the most deplorable manner. If you're embarrassed you can't even begin imagine how I feel. Getting inebriated is not something I'm proud of. I am sorry about making such a scene," he said; hoping that Trixie couldn't tell that he felt no remorse for his actions. In fact, he reveled in what he perceived as a victory over Speed Racer.

"Remember that when you speak with Speed," she said. She alighted from the car, while he stayed where he was. "Bradley, let's go and get it over with."

With a sigh he nodded and joined her. "Once we are through, Patricia, I'll take you to lunch at the finest restaurant in town and we can put this matter to rest at last."

Holding hands, they walked towards the Go Team's pit.

\---

Speed watched with disdain as they approached. "I don't know which one of them I hate more," he said with a scowl. "Think I'm gonna get a cup of coffee." Having just finished one cigarette, he lit up yet another. "I'll be back after the gruesome twosome leave."

"I'll wait here," Bunny said as he walked towards the commissary, acting as if she wasn't there.

"I thought he said that he was in control of things?" Zoomer asked.

Sparky shook his head. "I don't think so. It's all a front. Look at the way he's been chain smoking. That's a sure sign that he's nervous. What happened yesterday really upset him. He doesn't trust Bradley and I can't say I blame him. That guy could easily go after Speed and be done before those bodyguards even get to him."

"Dude's mental," Zoomer remarked.

"I agree..."

"Hi guys," Trixie said in a soft, almost shy, voice. Bradley stood mutely by her side. "I um...I'm looking for Speed. I thought I saw him here when we pulled up."

"He went to get a cup of coffee."

"Oh. I guess we can wait, right Bradley?" she asked her fiancé.

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose we can, but only for a few minutes."

"I'm not sure how long he's going to be. He's not feeling all that great. I honestly don't know why he's even here today. The doctor said he should take things easy," Sparky commented.

"Speed saw a doctor?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, he went the urgent care clinic this morning. Turns out he's got a concussion." The mechanic shot a look in Bradley's direction.

"Oh no! Is he going to be all right?" Trixie was clearly upset.

"He'll be fine. But, it could be a concern down the road because multiple concussions can lead to brain damage. He's had more than one since he started racing you know."

Trixie glared at her fiancé. "See what you did? You seriously injured him!"

"I didn't mean to do that, honestly," Bradley said, lying through his teeth. He was thrilled with the idea that he had hurt Speed and only wished the damage had been worse. "It was the alcohol. Is it my fault that Mr. Racer's taste in ale leaves much to be desired?"

"Funny how nobody else who drank the same beer got drunk like that," Zoomer sneered.

The bespectacled man shrugged. "Perhaps it's because they are used to drinking that sort of swill and I'm not."

"Hey, I like that swill!" Zoomer exclaimed with a touch of anger in his voice.

"I meant no offense," Bradley said sounding almost as smarmy as Slick at his best. "I do sometimes think before I speak; a trait which I find quite appalling."

"Ha!" Zoomer laughed. "That's 'zactly what Speed does! Maybe you two dudes are related!"

"Heaven forbid," Bradley said in a voice that only Trixie could hear. Once again, he was the object of her deadly glare.

Bunny glanced over at Trixie. _"She has no idea how Speedy feels about her."_ She sighed, wishing there was some way to make Speed fall in love with her, but knowing it was futile. _"At least I should be happy he gives me more attention than any other girl."  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Sparky. "Bunny, would you mind seeing what's taking Speed so long? Let him know that Trixie and Bradley are here and need to speak with him."

"Okay!" she said a bit too enthusiastically.

They watched her as she walked off, her body moving as if in time to music. "Damn, can Racer pick 'em or what?" Zoomer said.

Sparky nodded, Bunny was easy on the eyes but definitely not his type.

"Trollop," Bradley muttered in disgust.

\---

About ten minutes later, Bunny walked back towards the group along with a sour-faced Speed who made it quite clear to her that he wanted to stay in the commissary. But, a promise of some _afternoon delight_ was enough to change his mind.

"They've got a helluva nerve showing their faces on my turf," Speed growled.

"Speedy, please smile," Bunny whispered. "Pretend that you're, like, talking to the press."

"The press," he groused, not caring who heard, "I don't like them any more than those wastes of skin over there!"

"Like, be nice, baby and I promise I will make it, like, so worth your while!" she cooed.

A thrill went through him at that thought, though he kept his cool. "Yes you will, I'll make sure of it." His words weren't delivered as a threat, just a statement of fact.

She squeezed his hand and smiled in her seductive way.

\---

Speed stood before Bradley and Trixie, arms crossed, a stern expression on his face. "You two got somethin' to say?"

Trixie gulped, "Yes."

"Fine. Then, spit it out and get lost!"

"Go on Bradley," Trixie nudged her fiancé.

Bradley heaved a sigh. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday, Speed. It was most unbecoming, especially to a man of my breeding," he said, grinning broadly. His voice oozed with false sincerity.

Speed wanted more than anything to wipe smug expression off the man's face. Instead he returned the smile and said, just as insincerely, "No problem. I know it's hard for you upper-crust types to deal with real, blue collar men. We're a tough bunch, guys with calloused hands and bodies to match. But, when we fight, we do it fair." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly on those last words, though the grin was still firmly planted on his face.

Trixie, Janine and Bunny all exchanged glances. It was Bunny who came to the rescue before the men could get in another altercation. "Speedy, could I, like, borrow a ciggie?"

"Huh?" He turned to her. "I thought you only smoke after we have se..." he stopped short, sighed, lit a cigarette and handed it to her. "Can't figure you out sometimes."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Like, you're too sweet, Speedy baby!"

"I am," he said. "I guess I'd better get some practice in 'cause I got a feeling I won't have any more time to do it until after the wedding."

"So... Is everything okay now between you and Bradley?" Trixie asked.

Speed noticed the expression of remorse on her face. In spite of himself, he could feel his heart softening a little. "Sure, Trix, everything's cool, forgive and forget and all that BS."

"Good," she said.

"I guess there are no hard feelings, then?" Bradley stuck out his hand.

With a slight moment of hesitation, Speed shook it. "None at all. In fact, I'd like to show you just how I feel by taking you for a spin in the Mach Five." He motioned towards the sleek, white machine which stood at the ready.

"Oh, Bradley, how exciting!" Trixie exclaimed.

"I've already ridden in a race car." he said. "I found it quite...unspectacular."

Speed shrugged. "Sure, a regular old race car is pretty boring. But, I'm talking about the Mach Five here. She's a whole different breed of car."

Trixie squeezed Bradley's arm. "Oh, you have to do it! It's so unbelievably fun and exhilarating!"

The gleam in her eyes made the decision for him. "All right, I'll do it for you my darling." He smirked in Speed's direction before giving Trixie a kiss.

Speed tried not to show his disgust. _"Ugh,"_ he said to himself, _"how can she kiss that creep?"_

Pulling away from Trixie, Bradley turned to Speed. "Let's get this over with. Patricia and I have plans for lunch." 

"Sure, but if you're going to ride in my car you have to wear this," Speed handed him a crash helmet.

Bradley shook his head. "Why would I have the need for such a thing? I'm sure, with your _famed_ driving skills, no harm shall come to us."

"Accidents can happen, even with the best driver on the planet," Speed said without a trace of conceit. "Besides, it's a track rule. No helmet, no ride."

"Fine," Bradley said as he inspected the inside of the thing. "Has this been treated with an antibacterial agent?"

"A what?" Speed laughed hysterically. "You've got to be kidding! Just put the damn thing on your head and stop worrying about catching germs, fleas, the mange...whatever!"

Bradley grimaced and donned the helmet. He watched as Speed vaulted into the car. _"Obnoxious show-off."_ For a moment he thought of doing the same and, wisely, decided against it. He opened the door and lowered himself into the cockpit.

 _"Figure's he's too much of a wimp to jump into the car like I do. Jerk."_ Speed turned to Bradley. "You all buckled up and ready to go?" He smiled inwardly as he watched Bradley struggle with the Mach Five's unique restraining system. "Not like the ones you're use to, eh? My old man set this up, he wanted to make sure his blue-eyed, baby boy was going to be safe in any race."

He reached over to help and had his hand pushed away. "I can do it!" Bradley glanced at Speed, noting how his belt was buckled and managed to do the same.

 _"Stupid noob,"_ Speed said to himself as he grinned and shook his head. "All set?" He didn't wait for an answer as he started the car and its powerful engine roared to life. "I'll start off nice and slow because the G-forces can be pretty harsh."

"Don't go easy on account of me."

"Okay, I won't," Speed said as he grabbed the gearshift. He grinned inwardly as he turned his attention to the track. _"Prepare yourself for the ride of your life, loser."_ He step hard on the accelerator and the Mach Five took off like a rocket. They went around the first turn, Speed quickly turned to look at Bradley who stared straight ahead; face expressionless. "Enjoying the ride?" he asked through his head set. The man next to him nodded, eyes still on the road. The color seemed to have drained from his face. _"He's lookin' kinda sickly. Good!"_ He stepped a bit harder on the gas, the Mach Five was now going close to 175 MPH. He grinned, the car hadn't even come close to its full potential. "Here's where the ride gets really interesting!" he said. There was still no reaction from Trixie's fiancé.

While he might not have shown any emotion, Bradley was petrified. He'd never ridden in a car so fast and powerful. His pounding heart was almost as loud as the Mach Five's engine and he was sure that it would burst out of his chest before long. It didn't help that Speed wore the demented smile of a mad man as he flew around the track. _"He's crazy!"_

"Having fun?" Speed asked, amused that Bradley seemed unable to respond coherently as the only sound coming over his headset was rapid breathing and a few stifled sobs. _"Let's make these last few minutes the most exciting of Bradleeee's life!"_ He narrowed his eyes, grinned and gunned the Mach Five, bringing the car to its limit. Upon coming up to the first turn again, the car skidded and seemed as if it was going to crash at any moment, although Speed was completely in control. _"I'm enjoying this way too much,"_ he thought.

"What the hell's he doin' out there?" Zoomer wondered.

"Giving Bradley a ride he'll never forget," Sparky responded with a chuckle.

At the second turn, Speed again put the car into a skid. He glanced at Bradley who was the color of chalk. "One more lap, and I'm bringing her in," he said. Bradley nodded mutely. Speed grinned. They went another lap and then the car slowed. _"Gotta do a couple of figure eights, just like I do every time I win,"_ he mused, noting that he had won this round with Bradley. He whooped in victory and then pulled into the pit. The car slowed to a stop. He killed the engine. "Enjoy the ride?" he asked, the picture of innocence.

Bradley glared at him and stumbled from the car, hand over his mouth. He collapsed to the ground and vomited.

Speed grinned as he looked down at the wretched sight. "I'd say that makes us even, Bradley old boy."

Bradley slowly rose; wiped his mouth and wagged his finger in Speed's face. **"You are insane and need to be locked away in an asylum!"** He grabbed Trixie by the hand. "Come, Patricia, let us get away from this lunatic and his killing machine!" She glanced toward the group and shrugged as Bradley dragged her to their car.

Speed noticed that the expression on her face was one of amusement combined with a small amount of scorn towards her fiancé. _"Bradley's not all that, is he Trixie?"_ He smiled and said with a wink, "Concussions can make a guy do the strangest things." He turned to Bunny, "C'mon, let's get outta here. I'm feeling kinda frisky!"

Sparky watched them walk away. "That Speed is a sly one," he chuckled.

Slick laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty cool. But... don'tcha think this little war between the two of them might've just escalated?"

The mechanic slowly nodded. "Yeah. And I've got a feeling it's just gonna get worse before it gets better."


End file.
